Risks of True Love
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. What if Ariel got hurt during the shipwreck scene? Friendship, romance, humor, happiness, pain, and more.
1. Chapter 1

-Mid-century of the 1800s; Southern Denmark in the summer-

Just off the coast, in the cloak of the night, a ship just had exploded viciously. In the treacherous waters, a young woman was swimming, searching furiously for someone she only had seen barely 15 minutes ago. This woman is actually a mermaid, a reported mythical creature by the humans from the mainland. Fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, pale tan skin, only clad in a lovely purple bra of seashells, and a sea green tail with darker green fins. Her name is Ariel, or more formally known as Princess Ariel of Atlantica.

Ariel swam as she upturned her head around, looking near the exploding ship as debris was falling and floating through the waters when she heard something, gasped silently when she saw him. Prince Eric, floating halfway visible, laying upon a piece of driftwood, unconscious. Eric is of Denmark, a human man, with black hair, tanned fair skin, light blue eyes, clad in a white shirt, blue trousers, and barefoot as he had lost his black boots in the wreck.

Suddenly, Eric lost his balance, dropped back into the sea, causing Ariel to swim and dive underwater, finding Eric within seconds, catching him by the waist under his arms, hauling him upwards with furious swipes of her tail helping her to get Eric up, when a piece of the ship crashed into the sea near the duo, and Ariel yelped in pain when the piece actually drew out a deep cut into the side of her tail as it passed her by on the way down.

Ariel made it to the surface, but she knew she was in big trouble now as the wound is bleeding, bound to attract sharks sooner or later, and turned to focus on Eric, turning him slightly as Ariel could swim sideways and backwards to head to the mainland's shores. Now, merpeople and humans are similar yet different. They have the upper bodies, but at the waist, the difference is obviously there as humans has the legs and feet while merpeople has the tails and fins. Humans can swim like merpeople, but humans can't breathe underwater like merpeople does. Yet merpeople can still be hurt and injured like humans, hence the blood of merpeople is pretty much the same, just a brighter red.

Barely five minutes later, Ariel screamed when she recognized not one, but two shark fins circling her and Eric, and she tried to splash her tail, scaring the sharks off as she knew that sharks can't stand noise like that, but the blood of Ariel's wound was too great, tempting the sharks to swim closer and tighter, and Ariel didn't want to see Eric eaten by those sharks, or herself either, imagining how her father would react if he heard that his youngest daughter has been killed by sharks.

She had to wake Eric up somehow. She called out to him, hovering close to his ears, "Eric, wake up! Please, wake up!". Deep in the darkness of his mind, Eric could barely make out a voice talking, calling him, sounding desperate. In his mind's eye, Eric kept walking to the voice, the sound becoming louder and louder until he woke up in reality, blearily opening his eyes, then widening his eyes as a slight wave hit him in the face, and he coughed up, hearing a female voice speak, "Sorry, Eric! Are you okay?".

He looked around, facing the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, her wavy fiery red hair with wide, fearful bright blue eyes, then he blinked, "What just happened?". The girl smiled in relief, then frowned, "Your ship came into fire. You were saving your animal. I saved you.". Eric froze as memories came back to him. "Oh, my god! Grimsby, the crew, Max!".

The girl sighed, "I don't know where they are, but they were in a tiny boat.". Then she screamed as she pushed Eric a few feet away, splashing her tail at a shark who had hovered behind Eric. "Leave him alone! You won't have Eric!". She shouted with a determined look. The shark snarled as he went back to circling around with his buddy. Eric paddled his hands in the water as his eyes widened so big like dinner plates, "You're, you're a mermaid?". The beautiful mermaid looked at him, her eyes frightened, lowering a arm into the water, and nodded silently.

Eric now is able to see half of her as he was straddling the water himself, and then widened his eyes, calling out, "Shark behind you!". The mermaid gasped in horror as she dived down, causing the shark to miss her, earning Eric to see the mermaid's tail and fins, fully enforcing him to realize that the stories were true, then he blinked in surprise as the mermaid surfaced next to him, grimacing in pain, "My tail, it's getting worse.". Eric frowned in confusion, dunked his head down into the water, closing his eyes, then opening them, seeing a bright red wound, streams of blood leaking out in the mermaid's side of her tail. He coughed in surprise, then surfaced, breathing for fresh air.

"We better get your tail out of the water so the sharks won't get you.". Eric spoke out worriedly, and the mermaid nodded, "Okay, but how can we do that?". Eric blinked, and looked around again, making out a distant ship on fire, half sinking into the water, pieces of driftwood and etc floating around, then he widened his eyes as he saw a nearby floating piece of medium-size driftwood, and he called out, "Follow me!". He swam furiously with the mermaid following him as she splashed and shouted at the sharks, finally reaching the floating newfound raft, and Eric asked, "Can you get up there?".

The mermaid spoke nothing, then dived, then surfaced, climbing into the raft expertly, with Eric at the edge as the mermaid curled up softly, panting softly as her tail still bled badly, and Eric took off his shirt, "Here, take it, wrap it around your tail so it won't bleed as bad anymore.". Ariel mentally blushed as she saw the bare chest, then nodded. She wrapped it quickly and firmly as Eric then pushed the edge, moving the raft forward, propelling with his legs. "I know a place that anyone barely goes. You know of the lagoon?".

"Oh, yes. I often go there to search for human stuff.". The mermaid nodded happily as she realized that Eric is taking her to a safe place. Eric chuckled warmly, "Really?". The mermaid smiled, "I'd always been curious of your world ever since I was little. Human stuff is the closest I could have as I couldn't walk, dance, or run like you.".

Eric blinked, "Wait, so how come I haven't seen any of you?". The mermaid sheepishly chuckled, "Daddy had forbidden all merpeople to go to the surface, but I always go no matter what. This is the closest I had ever been to a human!". Eric gasped, "Wait, you were on the ship?". The mermaid giggled, "You were amazing, playing that snarfblatt and playing with your animal!".

Eric stared at her softly as he tried to make what she was speaking of, then smiled, "Oh, you mean, my flute and my dog?". The mermaid blinked in confusion, "Wait, is that what you call it, the white tiny thing you were playing, a flute?". Eric nodded, "Yes.". The mermaid groaned, "I knew Scuttle is a bit scatterbrained, but I should have known that he was wrong about the names of the human stuff.".

Eric tilted his head curiously, "Scuttle?". The mermaid grinned, "He's a seagull, one of my dear friends. Oh, my gosh, Flounder and Sebastian! I hope they are okay!". She frowned as she glanced back at the dark depths of the sea behind Eric, and Eric grabbed her hand softly as he stopped briefly, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Are they your friends too?".

The mermaid nodded, "Flounder is a fish and Sebastian is a crab. You're right. They're probably safe under the sea.". Eric nodded, and blinked, "Oh, I am so impolite! I never asked for your name.". The mermaid giggled gently, "My name is Ariel.". Eric smiled, repeated Ariel's name softly, then spoke happily, "I like it, it's kinda pretty.". Ariel smiled brightly, then gestured with a shake of her head backwards, "Are we going to the lagoon or what?". Eric laughed as he resumed pushing the raft, agreeing with Ariel, all the more curious to get to know his new friend better once they're on safe ground from hunting sharks or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, viewers! As you all got to read the first chapter of this story already, there's quite some interesting things awaiting around the corner. As you have noticed, Eric and Ariel is getting to know each other sooner than they had in the movie. Now, I am discarding the episodes of the show where Ariel was a child/younger than 15. They never made sense to me, especially the one that Ariel claimed to meet Flounder as kids. I am keeping the 3rd movie: Ariel's Beginning as the start of the Little Mermaid franchise, so yes, Flounder is Ariel's best friend for a year or so since they met at the barnacle arches; the ones that Ariel was working upon, thanks to her father's orders.**

 **Now, you are supposedly thinking of what Ursula are planning differently now, and I am glad to say that it's bound to be very good for Ursula, but bad for Ariel and Eric, depending on the epicenter of the new plan, really. No spoilers. You just have to be patient and find out soon. And one more thing, Eric's parents passed away, thanks to a epidemic illness that spread through Denmark when Eric was 8 years old. The epidemic faded away in months, but let's say it was deadly to several people as it wasn't just the King and Queen.**

 **And since humans are 97* degrees in body temperature, merpeople are cooler, about 10 degrees cooler, so at 87* degrees of body temperature. Just letting you know so Ariel somehow didn't freeze to death during the rescue scene from the movie, or sunburned by the sun afterwards. Enough chatter! Don't want to keep you longer, so you all enjoy the story. Cheers! -Traveler.**

-A hour later-

Deep in the lagoon's grounds, upon a shore of soft, pristine sand sat two people near a dug pit of wood, with the first person sparking up light into the pit, and the second person staring in curiosity. Eric laughed in triumph as the sparks became into a growing fire, and Ariel gasped in awe as she scooted a bit closer, dragging her tail behind her.

"Wow, I had never been so close to a fire before. It always has been a mystery for me. Why does fire burn?". Ariel spoke, and Eric sat back, chuckling at the awed and admittedly beautiful look of his mermaid savior, "To be honest, I actually don't know why, but I do know how it happens. There can be smoke from the fire if the wood is wet, or in the daytime when it's more visible to see. Fire's not just good, but it's also bad.".

Ariel turned to look at him, "It destroyed your ship, yet it gives us warmth from the cold. What else is there?". Eric sighed, "Homes, fields of food, forests can be destroyed by fire, yet it protects us from wild animals who'd have a thought to attack or eat, being used as lights in the dark when walking home or looking for lost children, and cooks several food to the point where we won't be sick of the raw flesh.".

Ariel blinked in surprise, "Oh, my Poseidon, that explains so much I have been seeing upon my expeditions at night.". Eric chuckled warmly, and asked, "How is your tail now, Ariel?".

"Still hurts. I'd need medicine from the sea. We'd use a seaweed paste into our wounds and it heals them faster than a human shirt could stop the bleeding, no offense, Eric!". Ariel spoke bitter-sweetly. Eric smiled gently at her, "It's alright, Ariel. I just wish it was daytime so I can find the seaweed easier. Us humans couldn't see in the dark like you could.".

Ariel sighed heavily as she flopped her fins back and forward, "I wish too, to help you right now, but with the wound, I don't want to have sharks here in the lagoon!". Eric nodded softly, and smiled brightly, "I never got to thank you for saving my life.". Ariel giggled softly, "You certainly are welcome, and thank you for saving me from being shark bait.". Eric laughed softly, "You are really brave, Ariel. We may have known each other for a bit now, but you are incredible.".

Ariel smiled, "Thanks, Eric. So, tonight was your birthday party, huh?". Eric sheepishly nodded, "It was nice of the crew to do that, through Grimsby was a bit concerned about having it out on sea, but I could never regret it either as meeting you was the greatest birthday gift ever.".

Ariel grinned brightly, "So, how old are you now?". Eric smiled, "18.". Ariel nodded, "I am 16 years old.". Eric's eyes widened a bit at that with a smirk, "Huh, I took you as 17.". Ariel giggled, "You should see my sisters! They're older than me, but they look close to 17 or 18.".

"Sisters? So you're not a only child, huh?". asked Eric curiously. Ariel grinned, "I got six sisters. It's not easy with them sometimes, but they're fun, and they're great to rely on when I get into trouble.". Eric blinked in surprise, "Wow, what about your parents?". Ariel's eyes lowered in sadness as she looked away, drew her thigh-side tail up to her chin, sighing sadly. Eric grimaced softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that..I was-".

"No, Eric. It's okay. It's just..I couldn't remember her so well like a few of my sisters does, but I remember that day well enough as it had scared me. Some merpeople and all of my family just had went up to the surface for some music and fun. Mother was there, watching us as we played with Daddy. It got dark soon, with a storm coming up on the horizon, when around the corner, I saw it first... A pirate ship. I was pulled into underwater by one of my sisters. I couldn't remember anything else, except one thing. Daddy came back so late. I was sleeping, but my oldest sister told me in the morning. Mother was dead, killed and crushed by the ship and the pirates.",

"I found out not barely a year ago when Sebastian told the full story. Mother had this music box that Daddy gifted her on that day, and she was trying to retrieve it. Daddy tried to save her, but he was too far away, and it was too late. I found the music box and Daddy rebuffed the ban on music soon enough. You should have seen the city. The sounds of music coming back, it was glorious. Mother used to sing, ever so beautiful, and there was this lullaby she did every night before we went to bed.". She spoke ever so heartbreakingly yet soft as Eric crepted closer to hear her, and was silent as he listened.

"Daddy and others used to say that she looked like me, except for her hair being a darker red, like a auburn color, and sea foam green eyes and a sea blue tail. Her name was Queen Athena.". Ariel finished. Eric grabbed her hand softly, causing Ariel to look at Eric, who smiled weakly. "Do you think she'd like me?". Ariel chuckled weakly. "She'd really like you. You're not bad like those pirates. You're really nice, Eric.".

Eric smiled a bit stronger, and chuckled, "Nice to hear that. Wait, your mother was a queen, so that makes you a princess?". Ariel rolled her eyes softly, "Yes, I am, but I never bother with the formal stuff as I am practically the baby sister and get away with everything.". Eric laughed softly, "Oh, you must have kept your father and sisters on their feet, er, fins!". Ariel giggled deeply, "Especially with Daddy ruling Atlantica.".

"Your father's the king of the merpeople? Wait, is it King Triton?". Eric's eyes were wide of shock as he asked. Ariel nodded, "Yes. He is King Triton.". Eric chuckled weakly, "Is he, er, looking for you by now? I mean, you have been gone for hours, if I guess by the time of the night.".

Ariel sighed, "He's too busy to not bother, and besides, if I am gone beyond a day or two, then he gets really worried. I will be back before then.". Eric nodded, "When are you leaving?".

Ariel shook her head, "I am not going anywhere until I get my wound nursed up. I don't want anyone asking questions.". Eric blinked, "Then let's head to sleep. We both had a long night.". Ariel gasped softly, "No way! I am still up. (yawns) I want to know more, I got so many questions..(yawn)..". She blinked sleepily, laid her head near Eric's thigh, and Eric softly smiled, chuckling under his breath, "Good night, Ariel.". He then laid upon his side, blinking as he headed to sleep, drawing a strand of Ariel's hair back over her ear, then went into dreamland with his hand now resting upon the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

-Next morning-

As the sun is rising over the calm waters of the sea, the duo upon the beach is waking up to the slow strengthing rays of the sun, and Ariel was the first one to see the wonderfully beautiful sunrise, the reddish-orange tendrils touching upon the surface, the sky becoming more brighter, becoming into a copper blue tone, and she smiled softly, and looked over to see Eric who was now a bit spread out on the beach, his face and body twitching to show that he's dreaming.

She now knows that humans can dream and sleep like merpeople, through she wonders what they do eat. She had heard rumors of humans eating fish from the sea. She's not naive to that as merpeople themselves eat shellfish and mollusks besides kelp, sea noodles, seaweed meals, coral blossom stews, sea cucumbers, sea sponge swirls. She herself always wanted to try one of the mainland's foods, being called strawberries.

She then remembered how she often pretended to dance like a human with Gabriella, and she looked back at Eric, and she wondered if he could appreciate a song to wake him up. She hummed, warming up her voice, then she sang.

 _What would I give to live where you are?_

 _What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun_

 _Just you and me, and I could be_

 _Part of your world_

 _I don't know when, I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world_

Ariel then closed her eyes as she finished the last line of her song, and Eric's voice sounded out, "That's so beautiful. Did you make that up?". Ariel looked back to see Eric awake and resting up on his backside, glancing at her, and Ariel blushed, "I did, last night before I saw your ship. There are longer lyrics to it, but today, I decided to shorten it to be easier on my voice.".

Eric smiled, "You must hear this every day, but when you sing, your voice, it's amazing. You are way better at singing than me.". Ariel giggled and smirked, "Come on, I bet you can sing just fine. Try me.". Eric raised a eyebrow, and chuckled softly, "Yes, your majesty.". He cleared his throat, vocalized a bit, warming up his voice, then he sung out loud.

 _There is a lovely country_

 _it stands with broad beech trees,_

 _near the salty eastern shore_

 _It bends itself in hill, valley,_

 _its name is old Denmark_

 _and it is the hall of Freya_

 _There sat in former times,_

 _the armour-suited warriors,_

 _rested from conflict_

 _Then they went forward to the enemies' injury,_

 _now their bones are resting_

 _behind the mound's menhir_

 _That country is still lovely,_

 _because the sea waves so blue frolic,_

 _and the foliage stands so green_

 _And noble women, beautiful maidens,_

 _and men and British swains_

 _inhabit the Danes' islands_

 _Hail King and Fatherland!_

 _Hail every a Danish citizen,_

 _who works, what he can_

 _Our old Denmark shall endure,_

 _as long as the beech-tree mirrors_

 _its top in the blue wave_

Ariel exhaled sharply as Eric finished his song, "I hate to say this, but my sisters would love you for your voice! Your voice, it's magnificent. You could certainly gain a stage spot for sure in the Catfish Club.".

Eric tilted his head in curiosity, "The Catfish Club, what's that?". Ariel laughed softly, "I wish you would see it, it's a incredible underground music club where anybody can go and have fun.".

Eric nodded, "You know what? I'd like to see your world someday, somehow.". Ariel smiled softly, "It's not impossible! I mean, I saved you in the middle of a storm, from a burning ship! That just got possible!". Eric laughed softly, "Fair enough. I'll take your word for it. Now, let's get that seaweed for your wound, if only I can remember where the best spots are.".

Then a clicking/croaking sound reached their ears, and they turned around to see a red crab coming up to them, and Ariel called out, "Sebastian, you're okay! Where's Flounder?". Eric couldn't understand the sounds, perhaps Sebastian's voice? He could hear Ariel's voice as one side of the conversation between her and Sebastian. Ariel smiled brightly, "He can lead you to Flounder who knows the best seaweed spots in this place. Did you get all that, Eric?".

Eric blinked, "Er, Ariel, I don't want to offend you, but I can't hear your friend's voice. I only can hear sounds from him.". Sebastian croaked to Ariel who blinked in surprise, "Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Eric, since you don't have fins or are like me, you couldn't understand sea animals like Sebastian, but you can still understand their gestures, right?".

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, I can do that. Gestures, I can understand.". Ariel smiled, "Then go ahead and swim. Flounder is a yellow and blue fish. He has green eyes. He's easy to find. He'll help you, Eric. Don't worry, Sebastian can keep me company.". Eric smiled softly, "Okay, Ariel. I trust you. I will be back soon, okay?". Ariel nodded with a bright grin as Eric then paddled into the water, took a deep breath, and dived.

* * *

Unknown to the duo, watching them is a pair of teal-ish blue eels in the distance, brothers with one difference. They have odd-colored eyes. Side by side, they have milky white eyes which joins into a portal, a crystal ball mode where their mistress is watching upon, far down, deep in the sea, within a dark cavern. The malicious voice chuckled in curiosity, "How wonderful! A human and a mermaid talking, sappy singing to each other, and the princess is in love with the prince! Her daddy would be gloriously mad about this! I'd give up a tentacle to just see the look on his face once he finds out that his baby girl saved a human, and not just a human, a man!".

"I'd have to change some things, but the goal is still there. Yes, the throne shall be mine. Sooner or later, little Daddy's girl will be here to ask to be human in exchange of what I want.". She chuckled lowly and called back, "Flotsam, Jetsam, keep a eye on them during interesting moments this day. Perhaps I'd find a weakness within the fool of a prince.". The eels, Flotsam and Jetsam grinned to themselves and slithered off into the dark banks of the lagoon, hiding in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

-A hour later-

Eric smiled as he glanced at Ariel as she placed the seaweed paste gingerly upon her wound, and he asked, "Are you worried about that stuff coming off in the water?". He found the best seaweed he could get with the help of his new friend. Flounder seems to like him better as Sebastian seems to tolerate him. Ariel smiled as she looked up at him, "No. The paste is slightly heavier than the seawater, so it always stays on for a day or so, then I can clean it off by tomorrow.".

Eric grinned, "Wow, every time I hear something new about your people, it amazes me! I wish I'd swim longer than just a few minutes.". Ariel giggled, "You would look good as a merman.".

Eric chuckled, "You think so?". Ariel nodded with a smile, then they heard a barking noise alongside a calling voice, and Eric gasped, "That's Max and Grimsby!". As if Max heard him, his barking got closer and closer, and bounded into Eric with a jump, licking his face, "Max, Max, oi, stop that, you silly dog!". Eric laughed as he wrestled Max back, and Ariel was giggling quite heartily, "He really misses you.". Max turned around at the new voice, and he recognized the scent from last night, and yipped as he bounded, licked Ariel's face, who smiled with a laugh.

"Oi, Max, stop bothering Ariel!". Eric pulled Max back from Ariel, and they froze as they heard Grimsby's voice getting closer, and Eric hesisated for a moment, but got up quickly to pick up Ariel bride style, bringing her waist deep into the water, not bothered by the sudden feeling of being so close to Ariel like this, maybe a bit.. or a lot.

"Hurry, Ariel. You better get home. I will see you again, right?". Eric hurriedly spoke as he let go of Ariel who had her arms wrapped around Eric's neck, and Ariel nodded, "Tomorrow, here.". Eric grinned, "I will be here at mid-day when the sun is highest in the sky.". Ariel smiled brightly, "Okay! And oh, this is for thanking you right now.". Ariel pecked his cheek softly, and then as swift like a seahorse, Ariel turned around to dive into the waters, disappearing from sight, with a nearby Flounder diving after her, with Sebastian on his back.

Eric blinked in shock as he rested his hand upon the cheek where Ariel kissed him, remembering how her soft, warm lips touched his skin, and he blushed as thoughts filled his head, then shook his head to shake them out as he walked back into shore, where Max yipped happily as he pranced around Eric's legs, and in a moment's time, Grimsby showed up through the tall grass.

"Oh, Eric! Thank the heavens you're alive! You nearly gave me a heart attack!". Grimsby spoke out in relief as he walked up to Eric. Eric smiled at his old friend and father-figure; the manservant always has been there for him since he was born. "Well, as you can see now, I am perfectly fine. Well, maybe some bruises here and there, but I am breathing and alive.".

Grimsby smiled softly, "Good, good. It's a miracle that you survived something like that. Let's get you home. Carlotta has been so worried sick!". Eric chuckled, "Then let's not keep her waiting. I'm rather famished.". He and Grimsby headed home with Max barking in joy at something in the distance, before Eric called him over.

* * *

Ariel hid behind a half-waterlogged tree which is on its side, watching everything, and she had blushed when she saw Eric touch the spot where she kissed him, and Sebastian groaned lightly, "Come on, Ariel, get your head out of the clouds. We should keep this from the king. Your father shall be angry if he heard that you fell in love over fins on a human!". Ariel glanced at Sebastian. "I trust Eric. He won't tell anyone. You saw him talking to Grimsby, the elder. He didn't tell on me. But you, Sebastian, you better not tell Daddy about this. I know how you blabber to him, and Daddy won't listen to me anymore!".

Sebastian sighed, "I couldn't lie to him, you know that, Ariel, but I will keep this secret, promise!". Ariel huffed lightly, and nodded, "Fine. Come on, guys, let's get home before Daddy gets too worried.". She then dropped down into the lagoon, heading underwater to the endless sea with Flounder and Sebastian following her behind.

Hiding within a rock crevice, Flotsam and Jetsam saw everything, recording it all with their crystal portal, and their mistress chuckled, "Very interesting. The prince is both bold yet shy with the princess, and the princess is even more bold, giving out a smooch kiss! They seem to have a soft spot for the dog. The prince already cares for the princess more than just a friend, through he hasn't spoken of it, the action was there to prove it, and the princess, so obvious! Looks like it's time for another enchantment, oh, yes!". She laughed heartily in a maddeningly malicious tone.

Flotsam and Jetsam glanced at each other, a silent look in their eyes, saying a statement without speaking. _Ursula has a new plan._


	5. Chapter 5

**Just you know, Sebastian was speaking Mermish, but Ariel was speaking Danish to help Eric understand of the conversation. -Traveler.**

For a whole month per day at highest noon, Eric and Ariel met up in the lagoon, sometimes hiding under the large weeping willow tree on the island, or partially shaded by the tall grass, talking about everything and nothing. They would trade trinkets from their worlds, sing and play games, swimming underwater or taking boat rides.

As Eric is of Denmark, he could speak Danish and his native written word, but he couldn't speak Mermish or write Ariel's native word, just like how Ariel can speak Mermish, and write her native word, and she could speak Danish, but she couldn't write Eric's language. For the whole month, the duo practiced speaking Mermish and writing Danish.

Steadily, they has fallen in love with each other, yet they didn't tell each other, scared of what the other's gonna react, yet it was so obvious to their people and families. After a few hours in the lagoon, they would leave and separate to head to their homes, with bids of goodbye and good night. In the underwater city of Atlantica, the people often saw the youngest princess smiling as she would hum a tune unfamiliar to their ears or play some rather strange games with her fish friend.

Her sisters has noticed the new behavior of their baby sister, and they had figured that Ariel has a secret boyfriend. King Triton has also noticed the same in his youngest daughter, but he left it alone as he figured having a new boyfriend keeps her from heading up to the surface or exploring those sunken ships in the graveyard, unknowing that Ariel still does it anyhow with no care for the rules.

On the surface, in the town of Esbjerg, the people often saw Eric looking at every shop stand, smiling brightly, humming tunes, sometimes buying things on the way back to Esbjerg Castle. The people often thought that Eric is secretly seeing someone. They all remembered their beloved king's last rule before he passed on with his wife, "Our son, Prince Eric must not be pressured into finding love for himself. He has to find it on his own time, and once he does, he will be smiling for no reason, or daydreaming when busy with affairs, he shall be the best king you will ever know.".

Grimsby has remembered the rule now as he had observed his charge, and he had never seen Eric looking so serene or so happy before. He decided to let go of the princess issue, had put a memo note to ask him on his nineteenth birthday if he has found his love by then. The Head Housekeeper, Carlotta was so delighted and happy for the prince, relieved to see him smiling all the time after looking discontent for weeks before his birthday came.

Now Ursula's plan has been set in action, with Ursula in disguise in the past few weeks to grab rare ingredients for the enchantment spell she will enact on the prince. She has heard that the princess's birthday is in a couple of days, becoming 17. She knew the prince will have to find a sappy, special gift for her. Upon the princess's birthday, she shall do the malicious deed that will separate the duo for a long time, and she will take the throne!

Yet she would not predict what will happen upon the princess's birthday, never imagining that something interestingly-shockingly happened, but it did.


	6. Chapter 6

-In the morning of Ariel's birthday-

Ariel knew she had to do this quickly before her Father comes in after his swim with Sebastian. In her hands, she held a incredible silver bracelet with rubies engraved around the bracelet. It was rather rusted when she found it in another sunken ship, and she had worked on it on the wee hours of the evening before curfew every night, and now it's gleaming bright.

She grabbed her father's trident out of its stand, and exhaled deeply as she focused her sight upon the bracelet which is laying upon the soil now, the gold aura of the trident warm as the sun's powerful rays, growing stronger and stronger as it pointed at the bracelet, then a white-goldish beam shot out, surrounded the bracelet for a few moments, then it stopped, fading away to its normal visage.

Ariel hoped she did it right as she quickly put the Trident back in its stand. She had asked Attina, her eldest sister of the Trident's abilities within its welder, never imagining that a daughter of Triton could use the Trident too, but only able to use a part of the enormous power to do so. She grabbed the bracelet, and swam out swiftly, evading the guards professionally, unknowing that a set of eyes saw it all.

Coming out of the shadows, is a orange-tailed mermaid with dark green eyes, and a curled up hairdo of medium brown hair. This is Attina, Ariel's eldest sister. She was coming here to speak with her father, hoping she'd take part of participating in affairs as she's the heir to take upon the throne, but she never imagined to see her baby sister here, enchanting a human thing with their father's trident. She knew she had to find out what's going on with Ariel, as she had asked Attina about the Trident for no reason, but after what Attina had seen, it has to be a reason, a special one.

She quickly swam off to find her sister, wondering of what the reason is. She saw Ariel briefly talking with Flounder, and she followed them, tailing them as they got beyond the borders of the city, over the kelp forest, and then now hearing Ariel laugh in relief, "Oh, Poseidon, I thought I was late, but Eric's gonna be happy when he hears this!".

Flounder chuckled, "I can't wait to see the look of his face when he would find out that he's truly swimming with you! You sure you did it right?". Ariel nodded, "I did it the way Attina said to do. It's sure to work!". Flounder twittered, "You know Sebastian's gonna freak out when he finds out about this.". Ariel huffed, "Do you see him anywhere? He's not going to stop me from giving Eric the chance to use the biggest birthday gift of my life ever!".

Flounder nodded, "Alright, Ariel. Hey, we're close! Look, there's the funny-shaped rock of the horse!". He pointed out a fin, pointing out a rough-looking rock formation in the distance, and Ariel grinned from cheek to cheek, "Come on, Flounder! He's gonna be waiting by now!". Attina has never swam this far before, or been to this area of the sea, then she saw the water becoming shallow and tasting more fresher than salty, and she widened her eyes when she saw Ariel swim up to the surface.

She dreaded immediately, swimming up as well, still a distance away, surfacing near some strange weeds on land, breathing alternatively to the surface air, seeing Ariel looking at a floating tiny boat, a puzzled look on her face. "His boat's here, but where's he?". Flounder spoke, "Maybe he's waiting on the shore.". Ariel smiled, "He could be!". She darted on, treading the freshwater with her hands and fins as she came around the boat, smiling as she touched the wood. Attina was shell-shocked as she stared upon the boat. Ariel's seeing a human! A man!

She dived instantly, avoiding the boat underwater, then surfacing as she hid behind the strange weeds, a small space as a viewing spot, glancing at Ariel who now is frowning, a bit concerned. "Eric, where are you? If you are hiding from me, it's not gonna work! I know you are here! Your boots are laying on the shore!". Attina could see a pair of ice blue eyes gleaming in the shadows, then disappeared, Ariel has not noticed the disturbance, and Attina was about to shout to save her when Ariel shrieked as a man appeared upwards, holding Ariel bride style.

Neatly windswept black hair, the familiar ice blue eyes, a tanned chest, with fabric clothes on his lower body adorned the man as he grinned at Ariel's surprised face as he carried her to the shore, laying her down halfway in the sand, her tail still in the water. "Did I surprise you, little mermaid?".

Ariel laughed, _"I knew you got it down! Yes, you surprised me, Eric. Have you been practicing the swim?"._ Eric laughed gently, _"Mermish isn't easy, but it sure has some good challenges. Yeah, I got my legs locked up when I swam, waiting for you. Hey, what do you got there, Ariel?"_. Ariel grinned brightly, _"I found a way to get you to be a merman! Here, put it on."._

Eric received the human thing, gasped softly, _"Wow, you must have worked hard on this bracelet, Ariel. This is beautiful. Where did you find it?"_. Ariel giggled, _"In the shipwreck graveyard. It was the one with the carved dolphin. I enchanted it to work for you. I had to ask Attina for details."._ Eric nodded, _"I love it.",_ putting the bracelet on his right wrist, _"Okay, how can I do this?"._

Ariel smiled gently, "You have to be entirely focused, intending to be a merman so hard. Don't worry, I am here with you.". Eric exhaled, closed his eyes, "Alright, here it goes.". A moment of silence then a flash of gold light surrounded Eric, clenching his chin as Ariel held his shoulder firmly. Attina let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding into, shocked as she stared upon Eric's inky black tail with the darkest blue fins she had ever seen. Ariel was more awed and amazed, "See, I told you that you'd make a good merman!".

Eric was speechless as he touched his new tail, and grinned, "This is incredible, Ariel! Am I going to see your world for real?". Ariel laughed, "Come on!". She tugged Eric's hand, and she dived underwater with a shocked Eric behind her. Attina dived underwater as well, hearing Flounder's voice, "You look so different, Eric!". A audible gasp, "Flounder, I just understood you now!".

Twin laughs sounded out, with Ariel speaking, "Come on, you two! This is going to be the best birthday ever!". Attina only got to peek around the seaweed to see Flounder and Eric's hands and fins grasped by Ariel's hands, with Flounder speaking in dread, "Oh, boy, not one of your speed bursts again.". Ariel didn't seem to hear him as she suddenly came into a speeding torpedo of fins, with Attina gasping in shock as she tried to follow them, but Ariel is the fastest mermaid of all Atlantica, and it seems when she's excited like that, she's a torpedo of speed.

Attina knew she had to tell her father of this. Heading up to the surface is one thing, meeting up with a human is a very big thing, but this, changing a human to a merperson with the help of a enchanted human thing, thanks to the Trident's power, this is very dangerous!


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel was smiling so brightly as she and Eric expertly did Flounder's moves; the Corkscrew and the Torpedo, still amazed at the fact that Eric's really here underwater with her, spending the day. Eric laughed, "That was awesome! What's next on your plan?".

Ariel giggled, "Now you're going to see the Catfish Club!". Eric's inky black tail twitched excitedly as he swam closer to Ariel, "This is great. I am really loving your world more than ever! I mean, I can understand Flounder now, I can swim so fast than before when I had legs, and best of all, you are showing me your favorite places!". Ariel mentally blushed when she noticed that Eric was so close to her, his chest chiseled perfectly like the rest of him, then blinked with a huge grin. "Then what are we waiting for?".

Ariel gestured for Eric to follow her, with a chuckling Flounder on their side, diving down through a path of the Kelp Forest, around the branches of the coral, and Ariel smiled, "Can I do it this time, Flounder?". Flounder grinned, "Sure thing.". Ariel hummed as she thrummed her hand into a beat rhythm, then the walls of the boulder opened, hearing Eric's surprised gasp, and Ariel giggled, grabbing Eric's hand, darting inside, with Flounder slipping in last before the walls closed on them.

Eric blinked, "Is that music?". Music was blaring out in the distance, and Ariel smiled, "Yep! It's a bit different from yours, but it's still exciting! Come on.". Eric chuckled warmly, followed Ariel as the music got louder, familiar sounds, though the pitch's lower this time, probably because it's underwater. They turned around a corner, seeing the doorway, the sounds of the music blaring out, flashing colors, laughter and chattering of people close by, and Ariel grinned as she saw a tiny familiar face.

"Swifty, over here, I got a new one for you!". Ariel called out excitedly, and Swifty looked from his position at the doorway, smiled, "Ariel, been a while since I saw you here! Who's this?". Ariel and a slightly nervous Eric swam closer, with Ariel introducing Eric, "Swifty, this is Eric, my other best friend. He loves music, and he has been intrigued to see the club since I told him.".

Swifty grinned, "Alright! Okay, raise your hand, fin, tentacle, or what else.". Eric blinked in bewilderment, then smiled weakly as he raised his hand. Swifty nodded, "Good. Do you promise to jump, jive, wail, groove, rock steady, and lend a helping hand to your fellow music lovers?". Eric's smile grew stronger, and he nodded as he replied happily, "I do.".

Swifty laughed, "Now, you're welcome to the club. Have fun, you all!". He waved a fin at the trio as they swam on past Swifty, and Eric chuckled, "Is that mandatory for new people?". Ariel smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, it's kinda the club's thing. Now, let's have some fun!". Eric's eyes widened in shock as he took in all, everything, the singing fish, the dancing turtles, the laughing merpeople, and the band doing their instruments. He had been to balls, parties, but this, this is beyond anything he had ever seen!

Ariel giggled, "Follow my lead, Eric!". She grabbed Eric's hands as Flounder left the duo to head to to do his volunteer job here, and as the music came into Eric's ears, he couldn't resist the beat, and immediately dance with Ariel, merperson style. Two mermaids has noticed the newcomers, and one of them gasped, "Is that Ariel?". That is Ariel's third oldest sister, Adella. Yellow tailed, dark brown hair in a ponytail, clad in a mint green bra, having teal eyes.

Adella's other sister nodded, "It sure is, and who's that with her?". This is Alana, pink tailed, ash black hair, clad in a purple bra, having violet eyes. Adella giggled, "He's really cute.". Alana gasped, "Adella, I think it's her secret boyfriend!". Adella moaned lightly, "Now I got to give shell mints to Andrina! She was right about him having black hair.". Alana muttered, "Yeah, but do you ever seen anyone with a black tail like that?".

Adella shrugged, "Hard to say. I saw guys with really dark brown tails and there is Daddy with his dark blue tail. Wow, he's really keeping up with Ariel.". "Hey, girls, what's got you gossiping up?". piped up a excited Arista. She is 2 years older than Ariel, red tailed, pale blonde hair in a high ponytail with bangs on one side, clad in a rose red bra, and having ice blue eyes.

"Look over there, what do you see there?". Alana pointed out, and Arista gasped, "No way! About time she brought him, and on her birthday, no less! I wonder if he can play or sing..".

Adella grinned, "Let's ask him! Ariel!". Ariel heard her sister's voice, looked over, groaned in slight embarrassment, with Eric looking at her curiously, "Ariel?". "Three of my sisters are here. There in the far corner.". Ariel muttered as she pointed out her sisters, and Eric chuckled, "Wow, you weren't kidding about them looking like 17 despite you telling me of their real ages.".

Alana and Arista waved them over, and Ariel groaned, "I don't want to talk to them, I just want to dance.". Eric grinned, "Tell you what. It's about time I got to know your sisters if it was only three of them, but it's good enough. You continue on dancing. I am already tired, and I have been like this for a half hour at most!". Ariel grinned brightly, "Thank you, Eric!".

Eric nodded, and swam off, heading to the sisters' corner, flicking his tail as he glanced back to check on Ariel often, and smiling softly as he saw her doing a flip with her tail. "Well, hello, cutie. What's your name, and what's the situation with you and Ariel?". Adella smiled softly as she and the others calmly came over. Eric smiled, "Name's Eric. Ariel and I just met a month ago, and I am glad that I got to know her ever since.. She's incredible. Let me remember here, you're Adella, right?".

Adella laughed, " Got it in one! You two talk about everything, huh?". Eric nodded, "Yeah. I am happy that I got to be here on her birthday today as it has been difficult to find a present for her. I really admire her..". Arista chuckled, "Do you love her?". Eric blinked, "Before, I didn't know, but now, watching her, she's a vision of adventure, excitement, and beauty, I admit I truly fell in love that day I met her, and ever since. I never told her yet as we have been best friends for a month..".

Alana piped up, "How did it ever happen? How'd you meet?". Eric chuckled nervously. "Well, you won't believe me...". "Try us!". echoed the sisters as they blinked, smiling brightly at Eric, who laughed. "Believe it or not, but we actually saved each other. I was disoriented and lost, she found me.. Then we came into two sharks by accident, and I saved her from being shark bait. We worked together, driving them off, and there, I had found the light of my life..".

Arista whistled, "Wow, that must have been a adventure, and since you know Ariel, trouble seems to follow her, through she calls it adventure.". Eric chuckled, "I had seen it plenty and heard as well, but that doesn't stop me at all, or either of her love of the surface world. It's part of who she is, and I couldn't change it for anything.".

Adella grinned, "What do you think, girls?". Alana grinned, "Well, there's still one thing or two.". Arista piped up, "Do you sing or play a instrument?". Eric chuckled, and was about to say something when a shout reached his ears, and looked over to see Ariel being hassled by a merman, and Eric growled lowly, darted off as a bullet, and hearing Ariel's voice call out, "Leave me alone!". The merman huffed, "Don't think so, babe.".

Then a yell and a punch sounded out, halting the music as the band and the audience went silent, with the merman groaning as dust grew around him as he was thrown into the ground, with Eric in front of Ariel, protecting her with a determined yet pissed off look. "Haven't you any respect for a lady? If she says no, then it's no! Leave my girlfriend alone!".

The merman snarled, "A pitiful-looking, young shrimp like you? Ha, the princess'd rather go for the likes of me!". Ariel called out, "Eric's way better than you, buster!". Eric growled, "If you continue hassling young ladies, especially Ariel, I'll pull some punches again. If you don't have respect for royal princesses, then you better get out of here.".

"The young man's right. You are disturbing the peace, and if you touch or hassle one of my charges like recently, I'll call on the guards on you, or even worse, the King.". spoke Sebastian as he floated up and swam between Eric and the merman, and Eric grinned as he recognized Sebastian, and realized that he could understand him now just like Flounder. The merman looked around, the audience wearing looks of disapproval, anger, disappointment, and more of unhappy expressions, and huffed, "Fine. I didn't even like this dump anyway.".

Sebastian gasped, clasped a claw to his chest, fainted away when Eric caught him, the audience gasping in shock, then a slapping sound came, and the merman yelped as he laid a hand upon his side of his cheek, a harsh red handprint, with Ariel glaring, "You're ultimately the worst of the worst, causing Sebastian a near heart attack, calling this wonderful club that word, hassling me, back-talking at my boyfriend! GET OUT OF HERE!". She hissed harshly at the merman, and the merman gulped, paling as his skin whitened down to very pale, and swimming off, not wanting to be shouted by a pissed off mermaid again.

Arista whispered, "I swore she looked like Mom when she's pissed off.". Adella whispered back, "You aren't the only one.". Eric exhaled, "Wow, Ariel..". Ariel took a deep breath, smiled sheepishly, "Now what?". Sebastian groaned lightly as he woke back up, floating from Eric's palms, "Now, the Club's back on! Music!". The band nodded, and was to start again, when Eric spoke, "Wait, I got a even better idea!". He whispered into Sebastian's inner ear who blinked, widening his eyes, and grinned as he looked at Eric, "You're not really that bad, Eric. Okay, come up!".

Eric grinned, and looked at Ariel, "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. Just watch. Arista, go join the band, I'll need you to help with the music. Sebastian will explain.". Arista laughed, "Alright!". A few moments later, the band started up, and Eric swam up to the platform, floating as he hummed, then he spoke, "This is Ariel's favorite song. Today is her birthday, and she's turning 17, a glorious age for a wonderful mermaid. Listen, all of you.". Then the music sparked up, then Eric opened his mouth, and sang.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel couldn't believe her ears as she laid eyes upon Eric, shocked that he's singing 'Part of Your World', and Ariel couldn't help herself as she swam to Eric's side, joining in.

 **(E) What would I give**

 **To live where you are?**

 **(A) What would I pay**

 **To stay here beside you?**

 **(E)What would I do to see you**

 **Smiling at me?**

 **(E & A) Where would we walk?**

 **Where would we run?**

 **If we could stay all day in the sun?**

 **(A) Just you and me**

 **And I could be**

 **Part of your world**

 **(E) I don't know when**

 **I don't know how**

 **But I know something's starting right now**

 **(E & A) Watch and you'll see**

 **Some day I'll be**

 **Part of your world**

Ariel exhaled as she saw Eric smiling so brightly, the applause deafening, and she smiled, remembering how he defended her, or more specifically, referring to her as his girlfriend, and she tapped Eric's shoulder, and he looked over to her in wonder when Ariel kissed him suddenly, the familiarity of the soft, warm lips touching his slightly calloused, soft lips for a couple of seconds, and Ariel pulled back, hoping that Eric could recreate the kiss again.

Eric blinked in awe, then smirked softly as he glanced at the awaiting Ariel, her eyes hopeful and mischievous, and Eric grinned as he grabbed her gently in his arms, kissing her a bit longer, relishing in the pleasure of the kiss. Catcalls, whistles, and cheering shakes up the Club, startled the duo as they blushed in embarrassment, then bowed, still holding hands. Ariel called out, "Thank you for making this happen for my birthday, but now, I got to show Eric around.". Eric called out, "I'll be back! I love this Club!".

Cheers and nods of approval surrounded the duo as they headed off to swim out beyond the Club, calling Flounder if he's done now, with Ariel's sisters smirking among themselves, "They're perfect for each other. Harmony, indeed. Have you met him before, Sebastian?". Sebastian sighed lightly, "Let's say I had to warm up to him, you know I have a soft spot for you all, especially Ariel. I had never imagined him singing for Ariel like that. Definitely a great birthday gift for Ariel.".

Arista chuckled, "And what a song too! Ariel must have made it up after she met Eric or something.". Her other sisters agreed, nodding with her. Then a call came out, "Sebastian, Princesses of Triton, you are called to the castle!". Herald the Seahorse darted up and around, finding them, "Ah, there you are! Your father is calling for you. Something about Princess Ariel.". Then he left, leaving the four to wonder.

"Maybe Daddy needs help setting up the party tonight as he always remembers our birthdays, especially Ariel's. He doesn't always get Ariel's favorite foods right.". replied Alana.

"Or that the news got to him already about Eric protecting Ariel from that nasty merman!". replied Adella, not noticing Sebastian gulp under his breath. Arista replied, "Come on! You heard the little guy. Maybe the others are there to help Daddy along. Poseidon knows we need the time to set everything up before sunset, luckily, Eric will keep Ariel busy for us!". The others nodded, with Sebastian moaning to himself, dreading the temper that Triton's bound to be in. They left the Club, blasting once more with music.

Meanwhile, Ariel's leading Eric, who spoke curiously after he regained his senses from that kiss in the Club. "So, where are we going this time?". Ariel grinned, "To my secret grotto!". Eric widened his eyes, "Really?". Ariel nodded, "Yeah. I trust you, Eric.". Flounder nodded as he swam besides Eric, "She's right. This got to be your secret too, just like it's mine too.". Eric smiled softly, "I never told anyone up there about you or everything, just tidbits if they get too curious or something. I will be glad to keep another secret, just to make you happy. Making you happy, it makes me happy too.".

Ariel grinned, and then raised her head up, "We're close!". Flounder grinned and swam ahead to make sure nobody's around, since they are slightly more wary since Sebastian's break-in. Eric smiled as he could make out a huge boulder in the distance, then he gasped as he got closer, realizing it's not a boulder, but a underwater cave grotto! Flounder waved a fin, signaling that everything's clear.

Ariel grinned as she swam to the edge, grabbing the corner of a circular rock, pulling it back, and smiling, "Go in, I am right behind you.". Eric nodded, and swam quickly, darting inside, barely hearing the rock close again as he was in shock, awe, surprise, amazement as he took in everything of the grotto. He recognized most of everything that came from the surface, with a strange few objects he had never seen before.

A giggle sounded out, "You look like a starstruck fish with that face.". Eric shook his head, and looked over, his breath catching as the filtered beam of sunlight through the hole at top alighted up Ariel as she sat upon a boulder. With the grotto surrounding her, the beam of sunlight upon her, she became a angel in Eric's eyes, and he gulped nervously as he remembered Arista asking him if he loved Ariel.

He exhaled, "Ariel, did you intend to call me your boyfriend in front of that guy?". Ariel smiled shyly, "Yes.". Eric inhaled and exhaled another breath, still amazed that he's underwater and he's not drowning at all. He flickered his tail over as he came to sit besides Ariel, her bright blue eyes staring upon him. "Then I admit I was truly calling you my girlfriend, and no, I didn't regret saying it as I realized one thing today.".

"And what's that?". asked Ariel carefully yet eagerly to find out what Eric had found out today. Eric nervously rubbed his neck, gulped, then grabbed Ariel's hands into his, staring at her with the most serene, thoughtful look that Ariel had ever seen. "Ariel, I love you, so much that it spans from the earth to the seas.". Ariel exhaled in surprise, then smiled brightly, "I love you too, Eric. I love you for who you are.".

Eric grinned so widely, then moved forward to kiss her passionately, with no interruptions this time, and Ariel was too happy to relish in the kiss, ignoring her surroundings as she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, deepening the kiss. They made out for a few minutes, then parted, smiling at each other with happy, content looks. "Is this the best birthday so far?". Eric asked with a chuckle.

Ariel giggled softly, "Having you here, spending time under the sea, everything that happened today, so, yes, this is the best birthday in all my life!". Eric nodded, "I just wish I'd make your birthday better, by having you up there on land, walking with me, exploring the town.". Ariel nuzzled Eric's chin, replying, "I know, but I'll take it for today as it is. It will happen another day, I know it.". Eric's hand rubbed Ariel's shoulder, "You're right, my little mermaid.". Ariel giggled warmly, "I like that one better now. Should you get going home?". It's.., Ariel looked over to a sand sandial, "A hour before sunset.".

Eric grinned, "All the better as I got a gift to give you at the lagoon tonight. How do you feel about star-watching?". Ariel gasped, "You're gonna show me the constellations?". Eric nodded, and swam up, "I better not be late. The shopkeeper has my gift secured, and I gotta get it. We meet in the lagoon at sunset, okay?". Ariel nodded, "Alright, I will just grab some snacks to eat back home, and I won't be late.".

Eric smiled, kissed Ariel's forehead lovingly, and called out, "Flounder, you still here? Can you lead the way home?". Flounder smiled, "At your service, Eric. Will be back, Ariel, and don't worry, I will get him to shore safely.". Ariel smiled, hugged Flounder softly, "I know you will. Be careful, you two.". She let go of Flounder, and the two boys left the grotto, heading north and east, with Ariel closing up the door to the grotto, and heading west to Atlantica.

The intertwined couple don't know what laid ahead for them tonight, only reminiscing of their newfound relationship and smiling happily on their own paths to their homes.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric hummed the tune of his and Ariel's song as he walked up the cobblestone pathways in town, already missing his inky black tail, but he's happy that he made his Ariel's day, and it is even going to be better tonight. Back in his white shirt, and blue trousers, and black boots, he greeted his people, smiling brightly which made everybody notice.

"He's even more happier today, why, his eyes are shining so bright! Look at that bracelet. It looks very gorgeous on him. Must have been his special friend's gift.". People murmured to each other as Eric didn't acknowledge the chatter, only focused on a shop, a jewelry/blacksmith shop. He came in, the sound of a bell ringing to announce his arrival, and the shopkeeper called out, "Just a second! Be right there!".

Eric smiled softly, then nodded as the shopkeeper came out, coming from a door that leads outside to his blacksmith forge, his bushy brown mustache wrinkling up in a smile as he recognized his customer, "Ah, Prince Eric! You're just in time too. I got the final touches to your friend's birthday gift last night.". Eric smiled brightly. "Actually, I just asked Ariel to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. This gift is going to be perfect! I gotta see her at sunset. I promised I'd finally show her the constellations.".

"Oh, so that's why you came out so early, to get up your nerves to ask her and spend the day with her, aren't I right?". the shopkeeper asked wryly, and Eric grinned sheepishly, "Yes, Bachu. It's true. So, it's done then? I want to see it, please!". Bachu laughed gently, "Yes, young man, of course.". He turned around, heading into another room, sounds of doors opening and closing, then Bachu coming out with a sheet-covered object in his hands, laying it on the table before Eric, and uncovering it with a swipe of his hand.

Eric gasped in delight as he stared upon his Ariel's gift, a open-sided oyster shell of silver with engraved words in burned black. On one side, the words say 'With love, Ariel- Eric', and on the other side, 'Treasure the days we have'. Eric exhaled a breath, picked it up gently in his hand, glancing at the bronze chain holding up the oyster shell, and grinned so brightly, "Bachu, you have outdone yourself, this is incredible!".

Bachu waved a hand in embarrassment, "It was no big deal.". "A big deal, Bachu?". asked a female voice, and both men looked over to see a brown-haired woman smiling teasingly as she hovered upon the stairs that led to the couple's home upstairs. Bachu blinked in surprise, "Cornelia!". Cornelia grinned as she came over, "It was a big deal as you had talked about it for days since Prince Eric asked you a week ago!".

Eric chuckled warmly, amused to see his old friend lectured by his wife, and hoping that he'd be the same with Ariel one day, then shook his head as visions of Ariel walking on legs in a wedding dress appeared and disappeared, and smiled, "Well, I am glad you were very committed to make this. I will tell you of what Ariel will react when she sees this. She's going to love it, I know it!".

Bachu chuckled as Cornelia cooed, "Then, Prince Eric, you better not be late for her, it's a half hour before sunset now.". Eric nodded earnestly, and tucked the necklace in his pocket gently and softly, waving goodbye to the couple, "Thank you so much!". Cornelia smiled as she laid her head upon her husband's shoulder, "I think we're gonna meet her soon. After all, he would marry her if the chance comes.".

"For that, I don't doubt that, sweetheart.". Bachu agreed softly. Out in the cobblestone pathways, Eric whistled happily as he skipped on, earning some people to glance his way, "He must have gotten something from Bachu. Probably for his special friend.".

He grinned as he saw a food stand, recognizing a box of fresh strawberries, and came over, "Hello, a bag of those strawberries, please!". The owner of the food stand nodded, "Of course, Prince Eric.". She smiled as she wrapped quite a few strawberries in a bag, and replying, "That's on the house. Enjoy!". Eric smiled, thanked her as he received the bag, and then walked on, checking out the surroundings, and glancing at the sun when a voice called out, "You look like a man on a mission, young man.".

Eric looked over to see a covered stand with the curtains open, revealing a elderly woman with steel blue eyes and gray hair sitting besides a round table, a crystal ball sitting upon a clawed stand on the table. Eric blinked, "Yes, I am, madam.". The woman smiled, mostly toothless with three or four teeth showing through, "Are you curious to find out if you are truly able to give your mermaid the gift to be human?".

Eric widened his eyes, then narrowed his eyes, knowing he never told anyone of that tidbit, never betraying Ariel like that, yet this woman knew somehow. "How do you possibly know that?". The woman's smile got bigger, "Why, I am a seer, darling. I am able to see everything that happens in the whole world, above and underwater.". Eric gulped nervously, and exhaled, "It's not impossible to be human, but how can that happen?", not noticing that he had stepped into the tent entirely.

The woman smiled and grabbed a bag besides her chair, opened it up, pulling out a bottle, a vial of bright teal liquid. "Why, this potion can change her from a mermaid to a human, but if only you can pay the price, you can have it.". Eric blinked, "What is it?". The woman smiled, "Just a part of you. Make the deal, and she will have the potion, and she will be human as she wished to be.".

"What if she wants to make it permanent?". Eric asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes, knowing that things have a timeline before they expire. The woman smiled, "Why, the kiss of true love, of course. If you truly love her and she to you as well, the power of the kiss will make her human form permanent.". Eric exhaled, and then remembered all his time with Ariel, her wayward, sad looks as she glanced upon the paths to the town, the castle, and beyond, and he nodded firmly, wanting to see his Ariel happy.

"Deal.". Eric gave his hand out to shake the woman's hand to make the deal officially, and the woman smiled as she grabbed it firmly, the flash of gold as Eric screamed in pain, bones breaking and moving under his skin, then hair grew as he leaned down, his face morphing down, and his backside growing out. Laughter of the woman deepened and got louder as thumps sounded out.

Eric groaned in pain as he blearily opened his eyes, stepping forward when he fell on his face, surprise in his eyes as he fully grasped the situation, and blinked as he saw thick, black skin before him, and looked up, disgust and fear filling him as he laid eyes upon a grotesque, huge octopus-lady. "What did you do to me?!". He barked out in shock before he yelped in surprise, realizing that his talking sounded different, and looked down, seeing huge paws, not his boots.

Ursula cackled softly, not understanding Eric's speech, but understanding his gestures, "Why, I took away your species for another. Now you won't ever kiss your princess, you unfortunate soul!". Eric looked shocked, then murderous, growling angrily as he attempted to jump at Ursula, but one of her tentacles caught him before he even reached her, "Poor princey, or should I say, mutt?".

She then clicked her fingers, and Eric vanished from the grip of the tentacle, gone from all sight, save two things which was laying upon the ground; his bracelet and Ariel's gift. Ursula chuckled, "Looks like the plan worked. Now to get the princess.".

She vanished from sight, the tent merely a illusion, with people wondering and wandering up and down to find Eric who had vanished out of nowhere, with Bachu picking up the bracelet and the gift, a mystified look on his face, then remembering his prince's words earlier. He winced, knowing that Eric often went in the direction of the lagoon, he didn't want to do this, but if she's waiting for him, he gotta do this for Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Hello, viewers! Now, since Ursula hasn't done a transformation spell on Eric, it was a touch to touch potion. It never consumed Ursula as the potion was immune to her sorcery skills, but yet it consumed Eric when he shook hands with her.**

 **Ursula knew the human world far more than Ariel has, hence knowing that the prince is proper that way.** **And for Ariel, well, you just have to read along and find out.. And you shall know of what Eric looks like now. So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

Ariel curled up upon the shore, hugging her tail in her arms, sobbing to herself as she wanted Eric now to comfort her after the terrible fight she had with her father.

{Flashback}

 _King Triton glared at Ariel, "Attina has told me about how you have been breaking the rules. You are disobeying me by seeing this human, the human you changed and brought him here!"._

 _Ariel huffed, "I wanted Eric to come on my birthday! And you can't stop me from seeing him! He's not like the pirates! He's really nice and funny, and amazing!". Triton shouted, "He's tricking you into revealing us!". Ariel shouted back, "He's not! He never told anyone, he saved me after I saved him from drowning!"._

 _Triton huffed, "Ariel, if you're not stopping to see him, I will forbid it, and have you locked up in your room!". Ariel called out, "I don't care about your rules!". Triton growled, "I consider myself a reasonable merman, but you are pushing it. Humans, they're all the same! Spineless, barbaric, murderous, fish-killing, no feelings-"._

 _Ariel called out, "Daddy, I love him and he loves me!". Triton gasped, "No, impossible! You are a mermaid, he's a human! It's forbidden!". Ariel glared at him, "You didn't even know him like I do! I wish Mom was here instead of you!"._

 _"How dare you bring her into this! She got killed by pirates and I lost her to them! That's it, you are to stay in your room, and you won't ever see him again, if I can help it!". Triton roared in anger, and Ariel's eyes widened, glistening when she shouted out, "I hate you!". Silence came, with Ariel sobbing as she swam quickly before Triton could even call the guards on her, away from the castle, from the city without a glance back, only focused on seeing Eric again as sunset was coming soon._

{End of Flashback}

Ariel sniffed as she wept her tears away, seeing that the sun has set already, and any minute now, Eric will call out for her. She got surprised when she heard a unfamiliar duo of voices calling out, "Hello, Miss Ariel? We got bad news for you. Prince Eric has disappeared, leaving out his bracelet and your gift!". Ariel blinked, dived as she rolled into the water, swimming closer as she heard the muffled voices calling out, and surfaced up near a patch of cattails, seeing a man and a woman holding hands in one, while the man's other hand had Eric's bracelet.

She called out, "Are you from the town?". The couple looked in Ariel's direction, and called out, "Yes, we're the shopkeepers who made your gift. Prince Eric was coming to you when he suddenly vanished out of nowhere.".

Ariel gasped in shock, and called out, "Can you get Grimsby here? Eric spoke of him as he's trustworthy. I have to speak to him, and please leave the bracelet and...my gift here near your spot.". The couple looked at each other and the woman nodded, and they walked a bit closer to shore, putting down the bracelet and a necklace, then leaving, "We will tell Grimsby of your request.".

Ariel waited until they were well out of sight, and then swam on, coming up into shore, picking up the bracelet lovingly, sighing softly, then looked over, a silent gasp as she beheld her gift, the one Eric promised to give her, and she covered her mouth, sobbing as she took in the words of the necklace, and she picked it up, putting it on, smiling softly as it laid in the crevice between her bra, the metal growing warm from her body temperature.

She then glanced at the bracelet, remembering how Eric had touched it often today to remind him that he was really a merman in the moments he was with her underwater. She then figured that Eric would appreciate it if she wore it for him while he's somewhere out there. She put it on her right arm, flickered her tail softly as she moved back down the shore, her tail now touching the edges of the water, half-hiding by the high grass, hoping that Grimsby has a answer.

Eric talked about Grimsby like he's a father to Eric, and that often makes Ariel smile as she's glad that he's got a family of sorts like she does. A half hour passes by, then a sorta familiar voice called out, "Hello? You have requested for me to come here as you are concerned about Eric.".

"Grimsby! You're here... Can you try to find him? He wouldn't just had disappeared like this, not on my birthday.". asked Ariel as she saw Grimsby at the edge of the shore. Grimsby widened his eyes, "That explains why he was out here earlier... We searched everywhere in town, in the castle, and even on the beach. This is the last place I'd ever think he could be here, but I often heard that he came in the direction of the lagoon. You have seen him earlier, yes?".

Ariel sighed deeply, "He was spending the day with me, and last time I saw him, it was a hour before sunset. He promised to give me my gift and show me the constellations..".

"Pardon me, miss, but can you come up? Otherwise, I'd be thinking I am talking to my imagination, perchance my age.". Grimsby asked curiously as he took in Ariel's words. Ariel gulped nervously, then remembered that Eric told him that Grimsby would not betray Eric if he had asked him to keep a secret.. "Eric told me that he never told you about me, yet he wanted to tell you someday. It's really a big secret of ours..".

Grimsby sighed lightly, "It's true that Eric tells me everything he could, but he's an adult, a man, and there are times he has to keep secrets for his or someone's peace of mind. I won't hurt you, miss.". Ariel licked her lips, remembered the rules, then shook her head angrily as the fight with her father was fresh in her mind still, then took a deep breath. "Please don't freak out. I am coming to you.".

She dived, rustling the tall grass, and surfacing visibly in front of the edge of the shore, where Grimsby took immediately to look over, and gaped briefly as a young, beautiful, innocent lady swam up, glimpses of a purple bra and green fins flickering at the surface, and he remembered immediately one day when Eric reacted angrily at a sailor speaking about the myths of mermaids, talking about how they are tricksters, drowning any man they can find, and singing to them to lure to their death.

He said that the sailor was wrong, and that mermaids are mysterious, wonderful people who are simply the same in ways to humans. When the sailor left, not wanting to anger the prince any longer, Grimsby heard Eric speak to himself, 'I know Ariel is. She is like me..' Grimsby exhaled, blinked as he shook his head slightly to shake off the memories, and smile softly at the sea maiden who was looking quite scared yet wary. He noted the necklace and the bracelet, remembering what Bachu told him, and nodded.

"You must be the one that Eric has been seeing. May I have your name, miss?". Grimsby asked politely and softly, not wanting to scare her off. Ariel slowly smiled, her face softening into a wary yet relieved look. "Princess Ariel. I was the miracle that saved Eric that night on his birthday..". Grimsby blinked, "Well, now I know how he managed to be without any wound or injury. Thank you for saving him back then.".

Ariel smiled softly, "Of course. Now I am worried about Eric. I just wish I was human to find him out there.". Ariel's face grew frightened yet worried again, and Grimsby sighed, "Eric often told me that nothing is impossible since he was rescued by you.". Ariel blinked in surprise and exhaled as she glanced at the bracelet, and a determined look sparked up in her eyes. "Grimsby, I know a way to be human, but you have to return to the castle and wait for me, okay?".

Grimsby nodded solemnly, and smiled, "I'll prepare a room for you, after all, you are a friend of Eric, and more.. I'll inform Carlotta about you coming, and I promise I won't tell of your other...form.". Ariel chuckled softly, nodded, "Thank you, Grimsby. You are truly a wise man.". She then turned around, diving underwater, a idea in her mind growing.

She didn't like it, remembering how her father and sisters spoke of the sea witch, but she had to, for Eric.. Ursula may be the witch of the sea, but she was known for making deals and making them come true. Ariel exhaled deeply, remembering Eric's delighted face when he first swam for the first time with the help of his inky black tail. She swam harder, the hardest she'd ever done, wondering still about Eric, and where he is.

Meanwhile, in a field of grass, a very large dog was waking up, groaning to himself, rubbing his snout with a paw when he stopped, and growled softly to himself, and he heard a babbling brook nearby, and wobbling over with lopsided, weak steps as he tried to walk on fours, and leaning down, his ice blue eyes widening in surprise. His entire back is tan, with a black underbelly, a black muzzle with a stripe up his forehead, tan legs, with black paws, his lopsided ears tan with the inside black and nose pale pink.

He remembered the freaky lady's words: "I took away your species for another.". He realized that he turned into a dog, a mutt in fact. He is not himself, he's not Eric the human, but Eric the dog.


	11. Chapter 11

-Next morning-

Ariel slowly woke up to a rising sun, her body sore yet energized, blinking out the sleep in her eyes, and looked around in awe at her room's surroundings. She came to the castle last night after a deal was made with Ursula. She exhaled, remembering Ursula's words.

{Flashback}

 _Now, dearie, remember this, you only have six months of being human. If you touch saltwater, you turn back to your mermaid self, yet you are safe in freshwater, remaining human in your baths. To be permanently human, you have to kiss the prince, the kiss of true love, which will break the potion's spell, and you shall have your voice back.". Ursula explained, expressively serious in this deal._

 _"However, if you haven't found your prince at the end of the 6th month, and no kiss of true love, you shall return forever to be a mermaid and belong to me!". Ursula cackled softly. Ariel exhaled, "And Eric's whereabouts?"._

 _Ursula hummed, "I am sorry, dearie, but to do that, there's another price.". Ariel blinked, and sighed, "I see. Can you please tell me that he's alive?". Ursula blinked in thought, "Well, since you are polite to ask, I am able to say that he's very much alive.". Ariel exhaled in relief, "I understand the conditions. Where do I sign?". Ursula grinned widely, clicked a couple of fingers, and a shining gold contract of waterproof paper appeared before Ariel, along with a skeleton fish pen._

 _Ariel read it moderately steady, and then fingered her shell necklace, and took a deep breath and exhaled as she grabbed the pen, and signed it. The contract immediately rolled up and zoomed to Ursula's hands who grabbed it, and the rolled contract disappeared, leaving nothing in her hands. She grinned, and Ariel couldn't remember it all, it was so fast._

{End of Flashback}

Ariel then heard Sebastian's voice, "Uhh, what time is it?". Ariel looked over to see Sebastian laying upon a dresser next to her, and she giggled, no sound coming out, before she reached out a hand, nudged Sebastian in the side. "Oh, what? Ariel! You're up! How are you feeling?". Ariel smiled brightly. "Much better now, huh?". Ariel nodded.

She slowly got out of bed, still amazed at the feeling of the bed, it's practically like a sponge bed, except more softer and warmer. She smiled as she moved over to brush her hair, walking gingerly yet getting more expert at walking in such soft, comfortable human clothes. She was surprised when Sebastian and Flounder found her at the grotto when she was grabbing some human clothes, and they refused to leave her side, making Ariel happy to have true friends who're always there for her.

A knock sounded out, "Miss Ariel.". Ariel smiled as she came over to open the door, revealing Grimsby. "You look much better. Do you need help getting ready for breakfast?". Ariel nodded with a nervous smile and a shrug. Grimsby smiled softly, "Don't you worry, Miss Ariel. Carlotta will take care of you. I shall be at the table to await our plan about finding Eric.". Ariel nodded, grinning, and then hugged Grimsby with a concerned look.

"Eric will take care of himself wherever he is. One way or another, we shall get you and him together as it should be.". Grimsby patted Ariel's shoulder softly, his tone fatherly as he pulled back from the hug, smiling encouragingly at Ariel. Ariel touched the bracelet momentarily, and nodded with a hopeful smile. Grimsby slowly left, "Carlotta will be here momentarily once I tell her that you need help. I will see you soon, Miss Ariel.".

Ariel nodded, and partly left the door open, looked over to Sebastian who just came out behind the mirror, smiled softly, "Your boyo will be fine. You were right. I got to know him unlike..your father, and I admit Eric's good for you. Your friend's right. Eric's probably finding a way back to you, or you are traveling across land to find him. We'll just be patient, right?". Ariel picked up Sebastian, kissed him on the cheek, and nodded with a grin, understanding what Sebastian is speaking of.

She and Eric will be together again. After all, they have risked so much for each other, and nobody, not even a spell or a long distance of separation will stop them from the power of true love.


	12. Chapter 12

-A month later, in the country of Italy-

Eric dodged the net, barking triumphantly, spinning around as a man's hands tried to catch him, "Argh, wait until I get you, mutt! You stole from me and you're gonna pay!". Eric called out, "Come on, you were stealing first! I am just paying it back!", knowing the man or any other human could not understand him, but still does it anyway. Eric growled determinedly as he turned a corner, and grinned as he saw something in the distance. He barked as he ducked under a cart, pushed it off with his back legs, sending it down to roll at the shocked man who's soon screaming as he ran for his life.

Eric chortled, panting slightly, ducking into a alley, humming to himself as he found the familiar scent of his newfound food which he had hidden merely a few minutes ago before the man found him. His paws dug through the freshly hidden hole, and Eric chuckled as his jaws clenched into a bag of a delicious hambone. He walked on, humming once more, expertly turning a corner with quick glances at the coming and going people. This is his fourth town so far on his journey to get back home to Denmark and his Ariel.

Luckily, some dogs around here speak Dutch although most of them speak Italian. Eric is not far off from Rome, and Rome is a seaside city. He can then find some seagulls, speak Mermish, and send a message to Ariel. He had met Scuttle a few times, and for some reason, he could understand Scuttle's Mermish long before he was able to understand Sebastian and Flounder in his merman form. He knew that he had to get home somehow. Luckily, he's a fast dog, able to see in the dark much better, and also can see colors unlike the rest of his current co-species. For days, he crossed great fields of grass, forests between occasional towns.

A voice called out, "Eric, hey, long day for you?". Eric blinked, looked over to a chained dog in a yard, not realizing that he walked the whole way through town while lost in his thoughts. Eric dropped the bag down, "Hello, Manuel. A bit of a long day. Had to dodge a pickpocket while taking this back.". He pawed open the bag, "Ta-ta, a hambone!".

Manuel laughed, "Not bad, _signore!_ Can I have some of that, please?". Manual is one dog that Eric found to be both fluent in Dutch and Italian, probably the only dog with that ability. Eric grinned, "Of course! Tonight, I am heading on. Any news from your owners or gossip from the other dogs?". He laid down across from Manuel, putting the hambone between them. Manuel frowned, "Ah, I'll be missing you, friend. You have been a good help around here. The humans spoke about a circus which is coming down the road right now. They're setting up to play tonight. And get this! There is said to be a strange fish-woman who sings so beautifully.".

Between bites, Eric looked at Manuel in shock, "You're not pulling my leg, aren't ya?". Manuel shook his head, "No. The other dogs has been talking too. Why, one of the elder ones took a real close look! She got a tail and a long mane of fur.". Eric exhaled, surprised to hear about a mermaid this deep in land, and in a circus too! He can see her for himself, hope it isn't Ariel.

"Where is the circus?". asked Eric interestingly with a hint of concern. Manuel licked his chops after eating a tender piece of meat, "Down in the valley, across from the building with the bell, on the border of town.". Eric nodded, "Thanks for the information, Manuel, but I must make my leave and see the circus for myself, before I head on to Rome. You be well, alright?". He got up, with Manuel laying a paw upon the bone end of the hambone, who smiled softly, "Yes, my friend. I shall be fine. You go on and get home, Eric. You hear me?".

Eric laughed, "Goodbye, Manuel.". He then padded off into a fast walk, watching himself as he dodged the crowd of people, barking softly in case if someone bumped into him, and making it to the church, and sure enough, across the road, he could make out some red flags waving in the wind, and as he came down a slight hill, the circus was revealed.

(Eric's P.O.V.)

Practically every color was in the circus; stalls, rides, tents, and caravans. I knew I had to hide myself as I am big. I heard people shouting, calling as poles were getting set up, carrying rope and such. The smells were strong like the town, yet there are various other scents underneath, and I then scented the familiar smell of salty/freshwater. I followed it, knowing that merpeople needs water to live during the day if they are bound to be on land.

A voice was muffled beyond a tent inside, and I quickly glanced back and left and right to make sure the coast is clear, and then I made my way in, my eyes prowling over the surroundings until they locked upon a rather large visible glass container of water, with a few rocks and tethered seaweed, with a boulder being taken as the seat of a mermaid.. I yelped in surprise as I suddenly remembered Ariel's words about a certain member of her family.

 _Daddy tried to save her, but he was too far away, and it was too late._ _Daddy and others used to say that she looked like me, except for her hair being a darker red, like a auburn color, and sea foam green eyes and a sea blue tail. Her name was Queen Athena._

Sure enough, it was truly Queen Athena, with her tail somehow duller yet still shining in the faint light, and she got some silver hairs in her long curtain of auburn hair. I presumed that she must have gotten knocked out during the crash, with the pirates taking her up into the ship, then got sold to the circus. I barked softly to grab her attention, and Athena looked up, her sea foam green eyes bright, and I exhaled, realizing that Athena and Ariel look so alike, if they weren't mother and daughter, if Athena was much younger, they would have been twin sisters.

Queen Athena smiled softly, spoke in a soft voice of Dutch, "Another visitor. At least you aren't gawking at me like the humans around here. Too bad you couldn't understand me.". I blinked, spoke Dutch, "Queen Athena, I couldn't believe that you are still alive..". Queen Athena blinked in confusion as to her, Eric was growling softly.

I snorted in frustration, seeing her confused look, then tried again, hoping Mermish would work this time to reach her ears. **_"Queen Athena?"_**. Queen Athena widened her eyes in shock, **_"You spoke Mermish!"._** I grinned as I came closer, happy to get a response. **_"Queen Athena, I couldn't believe that you are alive after all this time. She seemed so sure that you were dead."._**

 _ **"What do you mean by that I am alive? How do you know my name? Who are you?".**_ Queen Athena asked as she swam off her boulder, to the edge bottom of the glass border, staring at me.

I sat down, **_"Your daughter, Ariel told me what happened that day when you were taken. She told me your name. I am Prince Eric. I used to be human until a witch tricked me!"._**

 ** _"Ariel?! You know her, but how?"._** asked Queen Athena in surprise. I nervously pawed the ground, **_"She saved me from my ship which was on fire, then I saved her from being shark bait. She just turned 17 last month. I was tricked into this form on Ariel's birthday. I wanted her to be happy by giving her the gift to be human. We have been best friends, and...I fell in love with her. We had our first kiss that day before I was taken from her!"._**

Queen Athena blinked, and exhaled, **_"Explain everything from the beginning since I was taken."._** I nodded, knowing immediately that it was a order. **_"Yes, your majesty._** ** _"._** I then proceeded on to start from the beginning, imagining how Ariel would react once she finds out that her mother's truly alive.


	13. Chapter 13

-A month later, upon the Celtic Sea- (Ariel's P.O.V.)

The _Harmony_ royal ship rocked upon the waters as I smiled, held on excitedly yet hopefully. I and Grimsby have scoured all over Denmark, and now we are sailing southwards in various directions. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Eric is somewhere south of us.. Sebastian groaned lightly, "Why I gonna got myself into this?". I silently giggled as I glanced at Sebastian, who's holding on into the banister next to me, looking a bit sick.

I heard a laugh down below, and I looked over to see Flounder splashing up and out, careful to be unseen by others yet able to find me. I waved a hand, and Flounder waved a fin. Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Through it's not that bad with you around, Ariel.". I nodded with a grin, agreeing that it's nice to know that I got my friends to help around. A squawk sounded out in the distance, and I glanced at the sky, seeing a flying seagull, and I blinked as it got closer, and I smiled when I recognized Scuttle.

Scuttle panted heavily as he landed upon the banister, "Hey, guys! You're not gonna believe this! I got a message from a Danish bird, who got it from a French bird, who got it from a Italian bird in Rome, and guess who is the source?". I blinked in confusion yet curiosity, and Scuttle grinned, "Prince Eric!". I silently gasped as Sebastian blinked, "You sure about this, man?".

Scuttle nodded, "I am freaking serious about it! Eric said that he was coming from Italy, where he was deposited in by get this, the sea witch!". I stared in shock, and Sebastian gasped, "Ursula the sea witch?!". Scuttle nodded furiously, "Eric sealed a deal to give out a part of himself in trade for you to be human as you often wished for it, and get this, he's a dog since that day!".

Eric's a dog?! Sebastian asked, "Have you heard wrong or you serious?". Scuttle gritted his teeth, "Hear me, Eric's a dog because of the sea witch!". I grabbed one of his gesturing wings, stared at him with Sebastian talking for me, "Where is he going?".

Scuttle blinked, "Oh, right, he's using the sea borders as his guide, and one more thing! He's got company as well. A mermaid he rescued from the circus, and she's actually from Atlantica!".

Sebastian blinked in shock as I silently gasped, "Anyone we know?". Scuttle blinked, "What was that thing in the message, a lullaby, something about low waves, high waves?". I widened my eyes as I locked eyes with Sebastian, and I couldn't begin to believe it if it was true. Sebastian spoke, "Did she say she sang it to her daughters and husband?".

Scuttle's eyes brightened, "That's it, I remember now, she said that she was given a music box by her husband the day she was taken by pirates!". I exhaled silently in surprise, knowing that some people knew about that day including my..mother, and my mother's song was only known by Daddy and us girls, nobody else. I then realized that my own mother is actually alive, not dead!

And they are coming home, her and Eric! Oh, daddy! "Oh, no, I know that look, you have a idea, don't you, Ariel?". I nodded, signed a few movements. "Wait, you want me to tell your father about this, about you, everything?". I narrowed my eyes, gestured some more, and Sebastian exhaled deeply, "You know that's dangerous for you, young lady!".

I silently growled with a glare at Sebastian, making some gestures once more, and Sebastian groaned, "Fine, but you gotta have Flounder by your side. You better tell Grimsby before you leave, or otherwise he'll wonder about you.". I smiled widely, patted Sebastian on his shell, and he sighed, looking over at Scuttle, "Give me a ride back home, as it's too long a swim for my legs.". Scuttle saluted, "Aye, captain! You be careful, sweetheart, and say hi to Eric for me!". He picked Sebastian up with a wing, put him on his back, and flapped his wings with a encouraging wink, and flew off with a squawk.

I smiled widely as I stepped back from the banister on the upper deck, walking quickly to search for Grimsby, immediately finding him in a conversation with the cook in the galley. With sparse paper and pen, and gestures, I wrote Danish for Grimsby to understand my sudden insistence. He blinked, _**"If you are going to do that, Miss Ariel, I shall wait at one of the towns nearby with the Harmony anchored.".**_ I smiled softly, hugged Grimsby gratefully, and pulled back with a look. **_"Oh, yes. The crew.. I will give you privacy up there."._**

I nodded with a grin, and silently laughed as Grimsby called the helmsman and a couple of sailors from the upper deck over as I ran up the stairs, shedding my shoes, my skirts, my bodice, leaving me nearly naked with my beloved purple seashell bra, and I jumped into a dive, hearing shouts from the crew, then the familiarity of the sea surrounding my skin, the tingle of my legs, which are binding up, turning a shade of green, fins erupting out of my tail, and I surfaced quickly, flickering my tail as familiar muscles responded to my control, and I waved a hand goodbye to the distantly seen Grimsby who waved a hand goodbye, _**"Good luck, Miss Ariel!".**_

I dived back underwater, hearing Flounder's voice as he came swimming next to me, "So, to where, Ariel?". I pointed west and south, and Flounder grinned, "Then let's get your prince, and get you smooching up to break your spell and maybe his too!". I nodded, figuring the same thing as well, and we then swam on, beginning our underwater journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, viewers! Another thing, Morgana doesn't exist at all in this AU. Oh, I love the second movie, but it's basically a reverse of the daughter wanting to be a mermaid instead of her mother wanting to be a human, and Morgana's great and the rest of it all including Dash and Tip, but I think Ursula is really the villain. And something Ursula said when we viewers was introduced to her in the movie got me thinking.**

 **What if she was really Vanessa in mermaid style before she got changed to her octopi-lady self we see?** **Food for your thoughts, indeed.. Enjoy on! -Traveler.**

Meanwhile, Flotsam and Jetsam was locking up their eyes into crystal ball mode, reporting that they couldn't keep up to Ariel who suddenly changed for a reason, and swimming fast. They couldn't hear the entire conversation of the seagull and Sebastian, through there were some tidbits they caught, but they were still in the dark about it which is clearly pissing off Ursula.

Deep in her lair, Ursula growled lightly as she glanced upon the disappearing silhouette of Ariel, the shadow of the ship moving to shore. "At least Sebastian, that poor crab is heading back to Atlantica by way of that seagull. Flotsam and Jetsam, swim back to Atlantica, perhaps King Triton would know the conversation soon enough from the crab. The princess would be killed by sharks or what else out there, I don't care, as long as I get the throne, and perhaps Triton will be enraged and heartbroken if his little daughter is dead. And princey, that mutt, well, he isn't in the lap of luxury anymore. He must be either starving or lost in the wilderness, struggling to get home!". Ursula cackled, and Flotsam grinned at his brother, Jetsam who nodded, and both eels slithered off into a quick swim back to the underwater city.

-South of the Celtic Sea, around France, on the border of the Balearic Sea-

(Queen Athena's P.O.V.)

I still couldn't believe I am free after all those years in the circus. From what Eric told me, he truly cares for my youngest daughter. It's very upsetting when I realized I lost nearly 11 years, never seeing all my daughters grow into beautiful, amazing ladies and women, or being there for my husband day and night, but now the past is the past, and now I have been grateful for Eric rescuing me, and bringing me back to the sea.

I truly missed the great expanse of the seas, the wonderful colors of the residents and plant life, and speaking Mermish again... I was shocked when I heard Ursula was still around. She had changed terribly much from the one I and Triton knew. She used to be a glorious singer, a beautiful lady, used to have rich brown hair, violet eyes, and a bright purple tail with pale skin. The use of evil magic has changed her so much..

A fierce bark startled me out of my thoughts and I surfaced, gasping in shock when I saw Eric looped by a rope, struggling against a stocky, hairy man. I narrowed my eyes angrily as my savior is clearly in trouble, and I dived down below, grabbing a sharp rock, and surfacing quickly, and throwing it hard and straight at the man's head, and the man groaned in pain, loosing the rope in his hands, and Eric seemed to grin before he snarled, jumping into the man, scratching him badly before leaping off him, and glancing at me, **_"Let's go!"._**

I had no problem with that as I swam on furiously, with Eric running hard as he could with the rope around him upon shore, and once we stopped after a few minutes, making sure we lost the man far behind, I quickly came to Eric's side as he sat, tugging the rope off with a paw with no success. _**"Eric, stop. Let me help you.".**_ Eric sighed deeply, nodded as he held still as I dragged myself out slightly, sitting up for my hands to reach and grasp the rope easier, and I took it off, smiling softly.

 ** _"Thank you, Queen Athena. You saved my life."._** Eric replied in relief with a bit of embarrassment. I chuckled, seeing why he might be embarrassed. **_"Not every day that a queen rescues a prince like that. You have rubbed off my daughter, that's for certain."._** Eric grinned, **_"And I don't mind it. Ariel's amazing.."._**

I raised an eyebrow, hearing the admiration and respect and love for my daughter. **_"Have you been having thoughts of the future, say, having Ariel as your wife?"._** Eric widened his eyes at me, gulped nervously, **_"That obvious?"._**

I smiled gently, **_"Eric, when you are married for 30 years like me, things are either very obvious than before, or very interesting as well. You very much care for Ariel, and when you speak of her, it sounds like she clearly cares for you too. I wish I'd known Ariel all those years I lost to time, but I would be happy to have a son-in-law as I almost had..a son."._**

Eric gaped at me, then blinked, **_"Wait, you had a son? Ariel never told me..unless you didn't..."._** I sighed heavily, **_"For the first two years we were married, we were trying hard to have a child, I almost thought I wasn't fertile to have children until one day I found out that I was pregnant. Oh, Triton was overjoyed yet so scared just like I was, and with a way to tell the gender, I was happy to find out that I was having a boy."._**

 ** _"Then there was some trouble at the outskirts. I asked to come along, being so stubborn ever than Triton imagined, and one of the neighbors were telling me the recipe of a dessert I had come to love to eat when eels came in, fighting a shark. It was so fast, I couldn't remember it much except for the sound of Triton screaming for me and the pain in my side."._**

 _ **"As it turns out, the shark's tail whacked into me, jostling out a rib in my side. It took a duo of nurses, a doctor, and Triton's trident to heal me, but at a great cost. The rib went through my child, killing him. Oh, the rib was fixed right up, but my son..I painfully gave birth to a stillborn son. He was too small to be out, but he had to come out. He was barely halfway formed, yet his eyes, they were purely a terribly beautiful shade of hazel. Triton had commented that our lost son would have been a handsome, strong boy, and I agreed with him..".**_

Eric licked his lips softly, whimpered in grief, before blinking at me, **_"What was his name?"._** I exhaled, tears leaking from my eyes, and cleared the lump in my throat before I spoke softly, **_"He was to be called 'Tobias'."._** Eric took a step closer, and his tail came around to touch my hand which is resting upon the shore besides my tail, **_"He would've been a great brother for Ariel, and I couldn't mind having a brother-in-law. Would he be next in line for the throne after your husband?"._**

 ** _"Yes, he was to be the heir before he..died. Now it's Attina, technically the firstborn, she's in line for the throne. I am sure she will be a great queen, even if I wasn't there for her so long.."._** I sobbed lightly with a bittersweet weak smile, and Eric nosed me on the shoulder, **_"It's going to be alright, Queen Athena."._**

I glanced at him, and he looked concerned yet trying to cheer me up. My smile grew stronger, **_"Thank you, Eric, for listening, and please, it's just Athena. No formalities."._** Eric nodded understandingly, and got up from his sitting postiton, **_"Shall we get going? Denmark, Atlantica, and our families are waiting for us."._**

 ** _"Yes, let's go home."._** I replied, and Eric grinned, howled happily for a few moments, and I laughed as I got myself into the water, welcoming me back into its familiar embrace. I then flickered my tail, and swam on, with Eric leaping into a run as the sunset is showing off her last rays of light, knowing that the night will cloak over us, protect us from unseeing eyes of other people.


	15. Chapter 15

(Triton's P.O.V.) -A day later-

"And Ariel left the ship to find her prince and Athena?". I asked, still in shock, reeling it in slowly when I found out that my wife was alive, rescued by Ariel's cursed human prince, and coming home.. She was not killed by the pirates. I saw her being taken by them, but I never thought she was alive all this time. Sebastian nodded, "Yes, your majesty. She was so determined to find them, and she isn't alone, she got Flounder with her.".

I sighed, "She is just like me.. so stubborn.". Sebastian chuckled warmly, "I don't doubt that. What are you doing to do now, your majesty, as your wife's truly alive?". I blinked as a couple of memories came to me; Athena's last kiss and embrace before she was taken a while later, with her looking so beautiful in the sunlight, having been long healed since the loss of our son, and hearing the laughter of our daughters. Then there was discovering Ariel's secret grotto, thanks to Sebastian a couple of hours ago.

Ariel truly loves the human world from what Sebastian told me, and the objects she placed so carefully and affectionately has enforced that. I then nodded to myself as I made the decision. "Sebastian, you're in charge of the affairs and such while I and my other daughters head out. We deserve a reunion with Ariel and Athena. After all, my wife must have missed them so much.. and me.. I hope she isn't too mad at me when she finds out that I had forbidden Ariel from seeing her prince.".

Sebastian smiled softly, "Ariel never spoke since that day, but she seems very regretful that she had crossed the line in that fight. She shall forgive you if you tell her that you love her, forgive her, and apologize as well.". I exhaled softly, agreeing with Sebastian, and realizing one thing. "The prince deserves a second chance after hearing that he had rescued my wife and saved my daughter..".

"Finally, Daddy realized that he was wrong!". shouted one of my daughters, sounding gleeful, and I looked over from my throne, glaring softly at the pillars, the shadows flickering and hiding rather a group of people. "Nice going there, Arista.". groaned Alana. I called out, "I presume you have heard everything, girls?".

And sure enough, six of my daughters swam out behind the pillars, looking embarrassed, curious, thrilled, happy, and such as they surrounded my throne, glancing at me. I smiled, "I will let that go, my daughters, as you clearly couldn't help yourself from finding out..". Attina spoke, "How can we go out there? They could be anywhere down south.".

I fingered my trident, pressing a memory into it as it pulsed, "Don't worry, girls, the Trident truly remembers my wife and Ariel, and it shall lead the way. We will use the dolphin carriages.". My daughters smiled, agreeing happily, and we swam off, with me speaking to Sebastian, "Make sure security is well. I don't trust Ursula, and I am afraid she will do something drastic.".

Sebastian saluted firmly, "Yes, your majesty. Atlantica will be safe and we will await your family's return.". I nodded with a soft smile, then swam off to join Attina who lagged behind to wait for me, "This changes everything, Daddy.". I hugged Attina gently with a soft look at her, "Not everything. You will still be in line for the throne, just with your mother helping now.". Attina nodded with a firm smile, then we headed off to the stables, hoping that Athena, Eric, Ariel, Flounder are alright out there.

Two weeks later- Near the shores of Spain and France, in the Bay of Biscay-

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I panted lightly as I rested my paws after a hour's run, glancing at the rising sun. Athena surfaced, closing her eyes. I knew she was checking for the nudging power of the Trident. I couldn't believe when it happened two weeks ago, a sort of glow was surrounding Athena, and disappearing off into nothing, with Athena looking quite excited, looking like a overjoyed mother instead of a regal queen. She told me that King Triton's Trident has the power to track people by the welder's memories, next to enchanting objects like how Ariel did, and there's also the balance of healing/destroying as well.

Then there was the messages by chain-talk of the fish and seagulls, thanks to Flounder, and I was shocked when I heard that Ariel got my message and searching for me and Athena, while being cursed like me and her voice is gone... Last time in the chain-talk, we were pretty close to reuniting by a couple of days. Athena laughed, catching me from my thoughts.

 _ **"Oh, he's not far off. Maybe a week for him to get to us..maybe sooner if we keep on longer today.".**_ I grinned, **_"That's great news! And Ariel and Flounder's really getting close too."._** Athena smiled brightly at that comment, then my stomach growled, my ears drew back in embarrassment with a sheepish whine.

Athena giggled, **_"I will stay under for a while, say, a half hour while you go scour for your food."._** I nodded lightly, then padded off to a cottage in the distance. Luckily, in the countryside near the shore, there are very few houses, which means less people to see me or Athena. Merely a few minutes before I marked the half hour, I returned after eating a a delicious blueberry pie, licking my chops. I hated to steal people's rightful meals like this, but I am a dog, not a prince right now.

I stopped in shock, my body frozen as my eyes beheld my beloved Ariel, my girlfriend looking so happy with a smile at her mother with Flounder at Ariel's side, with Athena speaking something, _**"Given up so much, sweetheart. I am so proud of you yet a bit mad at you for making a deal with Ursula, but I forgive you, after all, I believe in true love. Look at me and your father.".**_ Ariel nodded serenely with a bit of a curious look in her eyes, and I exhaled, **_"A-Ariel?"._**

Ariel looked like she was gasping when she heard me, turning her face around to look at me, blinking in awe and shock as she took in the new form I am in. She swam to the edge, and I padded to her, laying down as I leaned my face into hers, feeling her skin against my fur. I opened my eyes into hers, emotions lingering in there, with Ariel smiling brightly as her arms wrapped around my neck, and I sighed deeply as I knew that she accepted me entirely; human, merman, and now dog.

 ** _"I am so sorry, Ariel. I just wanted to make you happy as I truly love you, my little mermaid."._** I whispered softly, and Ariel kissed me on the forehead softly, with a hand lingering on my heart. I sighed happily as she 'said' that she loves me too. I gulped when I remembered that witch's words, and spoke, **_"You wanna do the true love's kiss or wait until we're back home?"._**

Ariel blinked, then widened her eyes as something sparked right there, and I realized that she got a idea. She pulled back from me, grinning as she grasped my bracelet from her arm, and I gasped when I saw the shell necklace right on her chest, and I was surprised that she kept my bracelet, and are wearing my gift. She looked even more beautiful when wearing it. She took the bracelet, holding it with a look and gesture, and I smiled hopefully as I raised my paw up, and Ariel put it on past my wrist, knowing it would stay there firmly.

I exhaled, focusing intentionally to become a merman, but for some reason, there was a purplish-gold flash of light, not a gold flash of light, and it was rather tingly, and I fell upon my front paws when my back legs became my familiar inky black tail. Ariel silently gasped, helping me immediately into the water, and it was rather weird to feel my fur both heavy yet floating in the water, with my tail flicking up and down.

I could breathe underwater, thank heavens, yet I am not a merman as I was intending to be.. **_"I don't get it..The bracelet was supposed to turn me into a merman, not a merdog!"._** Athena, who had joined us underwater with Flounder following behind, **_"Perhaps Ursula's magic was stronger than you thought. The power of her magic must have fought with the bracelet's enchantment which came from the Trident. Well, at least you can travel with us easier without having to interact with humans."._**

Flounder nodded to agree, **_"Her majesty is right. This is way faster than walking on legs, oops, sorry, Eric!"._** I chuckled lightly, _**"No, no, it's alright. This is definitively easier to go home. Right, Ariel?".**_ Ariel smiled, nodded as she kissed my cheek, and then grinned mischievously, tagging me on the shoulder, and swimming off to north where home awaits, and Athena laughed, **_"Come on, Eric, get those fins to use. I always missed this, and I won't ignore it any longer. Catch us if you can!"._**

Athena swam off to join Ariel, with a winking Flounder, and I grinned to myself, realizing that I still got fins to swim with, just not the species I was aiming for, but this is a better form up the ladder. I then flickered my tail off, loving how the muscles in my tail reacts to my control, calling out, **_"I am gonna get you all!"._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, viewers! Today is Father's day! This is a special chapter that I am sure all of you will enjoy! Bye! -Traveler.**

(Ariel's P.O.V.) -Three days later-

I was really overjoyed that Mom was swimming at my side, happy to talk about everything and nothing to me, and she was concerned when I couldn't speak, but my spell will be broken just like Eric's spell, I just know it. And Daddy is really getting close, thanks to the nudging motion that I and Mom could detect. Mom had explained of it as I was so confused and curious as I couldn't remember one time he could have done it.

It was a bit weird to see Eric as a merdog, but he took it as a fish under water, and he looked happy to be back with me, through he was worried of the timeline I had. I only had 3 months and a bit of a week left, but with gestures, I told him that nothing is impossible, and I knew Daddy would be long cooled off after the fight which seemed so long ago, and he could help us.

Today and ever since we reunited, Mom never wasted a moment with me, as I felt the same. We both lost years of being family, and now we can make it up. Eric is a bit farther off, practicing flips with Flounder while I was a bit red in the face, receiving the 'Talk' from Mom, through there were some interesting tidbits. I smiled at Mom after she finished, and Mom chuckled, "Better me than your father, right?". I nodded, relieved about that. I would have been totally embarrassed if it was Daddy, but luckily, Mom is way more nicer about it.

Then Mom froze up, and closing her eyes, then opened them up, "Triton!". She then swam off, leaving me floating and flicking my tail, watching her pass Eric and Flounder in a flash of sea blue, and Eric laughed, " ** _I think we got a reunion!"._** He then nudged my arm, his fur tickling my skin, and I followed him quickly, with Flounder behind us. We came around a coral crevice, and I stopped instantly, staring at Daddy who was actually crying as he hugged Mom, holding each other so close, with my sisters staring at them in awe and happiness, as they hovered near the royal dolphin carriages.

Adella was the one who saw me first, called out, "Ariel!". She and the others swarmed me, hugging and talking to me. I was so overwhelmed, and I was relieved when Eric came to the rescue. **_"Hey, back off, you're crowding Ariel! She needs to breathe some room!"._** I hugged Eric gratefully as he chuckled warmly as my sisters actually backed off.

"Attina, Adella, Arista, Andrina, Alana, and Aquata, come here so I can see you all.". Mom called out, with my sisters turning around to face a tear-stained Mom as she swam up. I smiled, knowing that Mom was to do her comforting speeches. Eric nudged me softly, glancing at Daddy, and I sighed silently, bit my lip nervously, and I looked at Eric. **_"It's gonna be okay. Your father loves you very much."._** I smiled softly, kissed his cheek in thanks, and left his side to swim up to Daddy who looked quite concerned at me, and I suddenly hugged him, my body shaking with silent sobs.

Daddy's strong arms wrapped around me, his voice so tender and soft as he whispered, "I love you, Ariel. I forgive you, and I hated myself for hurting you, punishing you for something I couldn't stop. I was afraid of losing you like Athena. Your prince is one I can try to trust after everything I had said in regrets from that fight. Do you hate me?".

I pulled back, shaking my head, and I placed my hands on my heart and his cheek, 'saying' that I love Daddy, and I forgive him. He exhaled, pulling a grin at me, "Thank Poseidon, and I promise I won't lose my temper again, and it won't now, with your mother back to keep me in check. Now, go on and break your spell. Human, mermaid, you'll be always my daughter.". I smiled so widely as I kissed his cheek, hugging him warmly, and letting go of him. I saw Mom coming up alongside Daddy, and she smiled at me, "We'll always be family no matter what, honey.".

I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her, and I left my parents. It felt weird to think that for the first time in years. Eric swam up to me, flickering his tail as he spoke, **_"Go on to shore, I will be there in a moment. I just need to tell your father something."._** I nodded, leaving him to head to shore, surfacing upon the soft sand with my tail still submerged in the water.

Soon, within a minute, Eric surfaced, the purplish-gold flash of light changing his tail to his back legs, and he nodded, **_"You ready?"._** I smiled, and he leaned down to face me, snout to nose, and I dug in deeply to my feelings, my memories, my emotions for Eric, and I kissed him, feeling fur, then Eric's familiar lips as I lost myself, barely feeling the changes in my body, and I then felt the familiar, warm hands holding me by the waist, and I reached out to hug him closer, overjoyed when I felt his cotton shirt, then reached up to stroke his silky, soft hair, then I pulled back for fresh air, glancing at my prince who's back to normal.

He exhaled, testing out his jaw, checking his teeth, and he laughed, "Oh, Ariel, I really missed this! I love you.". I exhaled in relief as I heard his glorious voice, and I spoke, "Eric, I love you.". Eric hugged me tightly, rubbing my back softly, "I didn't mean to disappear on you like that, Ursula tricked me! You risked your life to find me. I don't deserve you, my little mermaid.".

I sighed as I stroked his neck softly, "I know you saved my life, rescued my mother, reunited my father with her, experienced my world, met some of my sisters. You always will be there for me. It was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't saved you, we wouldn't have been in this mess, taking up deals with Ursula, and risking ourselves to see each other.". I sobbed lightly as Eric kissed my forehead, "Ariel, it isn't anybody's fault. It would have happened to anyone. If you hadn't saved me, I would have drowned, and I wouldn't have known the most amazing, incredible, beautiful mermaid to become my best friend, my companion, my girlfriend.".

I looked up at him, his ice blue eyes adorned in love and care, and I spoke, "And I wouldn't have known the most wonderful, funny, protective man to become my best friend, my savior, my boyfriend.", giving out love, care as I stroked his cheek tenderly. He smiled softly as he then kissed me on the lips for two seconds, and he brushed a strand of my hair over my ear, looking at me ever so seriously.

I chuckled, "I know that look. What has you thinking, Eric?". Eric glanced sideways for a second, then took a deep breath as he took my hands in his, and he spoke softly in a whisper, "Princess Ariel of Atlantica, daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, will you marry me?". My eyes widened, with a gasp of surprise and I nodded furiously as I had dreamed of this moment, "Yes, Eric! I'd love to marry you!".

Eric's crooked grin expressed his happiness, "Nothing makes me happier than this, Ariel.". I raised an eyebrow, smirked mischievously, "Oh, really? What about this?". I then suddenly kissed him, his hands letting go of mine in surprise, then grasping my shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Cheers and whistles sounded out, and we looked over to see Daddy, Mom, and my sisters, and Flounder grinning at us, happiness on their faces. Eric laughed, "For once, I don't mind the audience!". I giggled, leaning my head into his shoulder, content and incredibly happy in the moment, not even minding my family's interruptions as they congratulated us.


	17. Chapter 17

-In the underwater lair of the sea witch-

Ursula was beyond pissed off, she was enraged! She screamed, yelled as she destroyed her things, with Flotsam and Jetsam hiding behind rocks, afraid for themselves. They had reported after returning from Atlantica, having been eavesdropping in Triton and Sebastian's conversation that Queen Athena was alive and well, not dead all those years. Ursula was shocked about that, but the tip of the iceberg was the tipping point for her as Ariel's contract actually burned up in flames, and Ursula's hand got hot for a minute as it was the hand she shook with Eric upon the deal. Ursula never imagined that the princess and her prince could reunite this soon, or have the princess be stubborn, well, more stubborn than her own father!

She should have never added the condition of the princess's legs touching seawater to be a mermaid again! She growled lightly to herself, sighing, "Past is past. Now what?". The eels, having noticing that Ursula has cooled off some, slithered over to her, "Mistress, Sebastian the crab is in charge of Atlantica, but the family is far away. You can take over the city!". Ursula smiled softly, a idea of a plan forming in her mind. "Oh, yes.. This is going to be easy! Oh, once Triton sees that I have taken the city, he will have to sacrifice the trident as I will hold his people prisoners in their own homes!".

"And how will you shall do it, Mistress?". The twin brothers echoed the question, and Ursula smirked, "I believe it's time to do a old scare tactic. Boys, are you ready to be big again?". Flotsam smirked, "Are we taunting sharks into the city?", as he and his brother has done this before, with Queen Athena when she was pregnant with her first kid.. and during the past year before Ursula turned her attention upon Ariel.

Ursula purred softly, "So clever, my boys.". She swam off to her cabinet, to a secret compartment where her most precious potions was stored up. She chuckled in triumph as she grabbed a rather round vial with a tall spout in it, swishing it around as she checked the potion, which is a icky green color, and Ursula grinned, "Perfect. Just enough to fulfill my first step of the plan.".

She swam to her claw cauldron, where it opened up with a swish of her hand, and a black liquid was inside it, and Ursula smiled ever so widely yet so gleefully evil as she threw the potion into the cauldron, and she cackled, "Boys, it's transformation time!". The brothers winced mentally, knowing it would be painful for a bit, but they didn't care, wanting their mistress to be proud of them. Lightning sparked as the potion and the black liquid mixed, becoming violent yet deadly beautiful, then the lightning went out, going crookedly straight at the eels.

White flashes surrounded the eels, transforming their bodies into larger, longer bodies, sharper teeth, and their eyes unnaturally bright. As Moray eels, they are normally 8 ft long, but with the transformation, they are now 10 feet long. Anybody can say now they are bigger than Marina De Ray's electric eels which are unnaturally 9 feet long. Flotsam and Jetsam growled lightly, revealing their newly teeth, "You want us to start now, Mistress?".

Ursula cackled, "Oh, my babies, how much you have grown! Yes, start searching in the sunken ship graveyard. Sharks seem to love it there for some reason.". Flotsam and Jetsam grinned, then slithered off, with Ursula grinning madly, "This is definitely the best plan ever hatched! Now.. to threaten that crab so the city will be helpless. Oh, yes, the guards would be around, but without orders, they are lost, pathetic fools!".

"Let's see here, a disguise will fool them for awhile until I reach that crab. He will remember me, of course once I reveal myself. After all, 'Vanessa' is not much a fit for me anymore.". Ursula mused as she went back to her cabinet, grabbing a bauble within a live butterfly and a blue vial, and also a container of kelp liquid and swimming back to her cauldron, cackling softly as she threw her ingredients into the cauldron.

"Yes, I will see that Triton's face once he finds out that I took his city, and his Queen, she will be very speechless! Athena, she rejected me first, and I took her child! But not enough, no! I shall see her writhe as she will be part of my garden, and Triton will wriggle like a worm on a hook!". Ursula laughed madly, cackling as her lair went alight with her shadowing, transforming into a beautiful, youthful mermaid. Oh, yes, her plan won't fail this time, she will make sure of it!


	18. Chapter 18

-Two weeks later, in the Baltic Sea-

Eric and Ariel swam quickly, laughing as they played tag with Ariel's sisters and Flounder, with Triton and Athena trailing after them in the dolphin carriage chain. Ariel's necklace has been enchanted by the Trident, thanks to Triton's help, so Ariel can now swim back, with taking breaks as human with Eric in the days. Luckily, Eric has been quickly adaptive to be human again after being a dog/merdog for almost three months.

Eric has been delighted to get to know his new family as he's marrying Ariel, especially his future father-in-law. Ariel soon stopped as she recognized a landmark around the corner. She laughed, **_"Flounder, look, is that the Twisted Tree?"._** She pointed out a huge boulder which is remarkably looking like a tree with a twisted trunk, and Flounder nodded, _**"Sure is!".**_

Ariel laughed as she called Eric, "Eric, the _Harmony_ is anchored at the shore. Grimsby promised he'd wait for us!". Eric grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?". They swam on, telling the others to wait for the ship to sail out while Ariel and Eric will surface to find Grimsby. They approached the shallow waters, noticing the docks and quite a few ships anchored, and Eric hummed lightly as he peeked out at the surface, checking out the headpieces of the ships, knowing that the _Harmony_ has quite the best headpiece if Eric says so himself.

He grinned as he recognized the wood-carved headpiece of his Ariel in her mermaid form. He was so amused when Ariel told him that when the crew took a look at her, they soon knew why Eric asked for the headpiece to be made that way, through they never expected that Ariel was the one and the same mermaid when she revealed herself that day she left the ship.

He soon saw Grimsby at the banister on the deck, and he called out, "Grimsby!". Grimsby gasped as he heard his charge's voice, and looked down to see a bare-chested Eric with a inky black tail behind him, and he saw Ariel coming up alongside Eric, and Grimsby smiled, "Eric, Miss Ariel, you're back!". Eric laughed as he got near the ship, as Grimsby loosened some rope, and threw it over the banister, and Eric smiled as he grabbed it, climbing it as he focused on shifting back to human, his beloved blue trousers appearing, with his black boots.

Ariel followed Eric behind, climbing up as well, wearing Eric's shirt over her chest, knowing how the crew can notice a naked woman if not clad in clothes. As she got closer, she shifted back to human, her long underwear pajamas appearing upon her legs. She called out, "Grimsby, it's great to see you again!". Grimsby looked so relieved as he helped Ariel over with Eric's help, "Oh, Miss Ariel, you're speaking again! I trust all's well, then?".

Eric grinned, "It's going to get even better because I asked Ariel to marry me, and she said yes!". Ariel giggled, "Don't forget that you had to get Daddy's permission first.". Grimsby smiled, "Oh, that's glorious news! You're going to have the most amazing wedding! Ohh, can I be charge of the invitations, please?".

Ariel held Eric's hand, smiling softly, "Love, I think Grimsby would do fine with the invitations, that way we can focus on our vows. Carlotta will do the outfits while Chef Louie is in charge of the cake with the villagers making meals as well.". Eric nodded, "That sounds actually perfect, and Grimsby has been around longer than I have, no offense, Grimsby.".

Grimsby chuckled, "It's alright, Eric. After all, I have been around since your father was a child. Shall I get the crew up and going? It's barely a hour past sunrise.". Eric grinned, "Wake them up. They will be happy to see me as you know that I had worked with them for years.". Grimsby nodded, and headed to the galley doors, heading downstairs to the barge, with Ariel kissing Eric on the cheek, "Sailing home, that sounds great. And Daddy, Mom, and my sisters, Flounder can follow the ship's shadow underwater until the sun sets.".

Eric held Ariel closer, cuddling securely, "We'll be home soon, my little mermaid. Your father will make sure that Ursula doesn't bother us or anyone else, especially since she made those deals.". Ariel nodded softly, "I know, yet why do I have a bad feeling? Ursula is not one to leave easily or even be threatened with force, if Daddy's stories are right.".

Eric kissed Ariel on the forehead, "We'll get to that once we get across the seas. It's still a long way by ship.". Ariel was to say something when voices clamoured as loud footsteps came up into the deck, and the crew-members yelled happily, shouting and asking the couple as they crowded around. Ariel and Eric happily answered every question, and Ariel giggled, "Can I tell them this time, please, Love?".

Eric smirked, "Of course, Ariel.". Ariel smiled, "You are speaking to the fiance of Prince Eric. He asked me to marry him and I said yes!". The crew-members cheered so loud at that as they really admired and liked Ariel for who she is, and knowing how their prince's looking so happy with her, they easily accepted it.

Eric laughed, "Alright, men, it's time to sail out! Anchor in, sails out!". The crew-members shouted in agreement, and spread out to do their assigned posts, and soon enough, the ship's cruising out of the docks, out to sea, with Ariel leaning over the banister to see faint outlines of her family following alongside.

-A hour before noon-

A familiar squawk reached the couple's ears, and they looked up to see a ransacked Scuttle to land upon the stand next to the wheel where Eric's driving. _**"Eric, Ariel, it's great to see you! Look, I got news, bad news! Sebastian's locked up in a crab trap, Ursula had taken over Atlantica! Urchin, and a couple of others escaped, but Atlantica's swarmed with sharks!".**_

Ariel gasped, **_"No. Urchin? He's alright?"._** Scuttle nodded, **_"He's talking to your family down below!"._** Ariel sighed deeply in relief, then a splash sounded out, and Ariel ran to the banister to look over and see Flounder.

 ** _"Gabriella and Ollie's here too! Come down!"._** Flounder called out. Ariel heard footsteps behind her, "Come on, dear, let's go. Maybe your father has a plan to take back the city.". Ariel smiled, happy to have her fiance's support. She turned around to see Grimsby walking up. "Grimsby, please tell the captain to drop the anchor. We have to head back underwater for a bit. We'll be back once we have something figured out.".

Grimsby smiled, "Of course, Miss Ariel. And your..seagull friend?". Ariel was to speak when Eric piped up, speaking to Scuttle, **_"Scuttle, you get all the lagoon creatures ready for battle. This won't be easy with the sharks in the city, but it's something to do."._** Scuttle saluted, **_"Aye, sir! I will get them ready by the time you get there! Gotta go, hope you have a plan in mind!"._** Scuttle gave a last squawk before he flew off, furiously flying off in the direction of Denmark and Atlantica.

Ariel blinked, "You better tell Daddy of your idea.". Eric grinned, "Then let's go!". He then ran to the banister, jumped over, and quick as a flash, his inky black tail appeared, and he dived into the water flawlessly, with Ariel giving a nod to Grimsby before she did the same thing as her fiance, quickly having her beloved emerald green tail back, knowing that Daddy will be enraged toward the news that his city is taken over, but Mom will keep him in check.


	19. Chapter 19

-A week later- (Athena's P.O.V.)

I sobbed, taking deep breaths as I took my first look at the distant city of Atlantica. It's dark, like the lights, the glow of the city has gone out, yet it's barely afternoon. Triton's arms wrapped around me, breathing gently, "This isn't what I wanted you to see again. Ursula has truly taken it over.".

"I do hope Sebastian and our people is okay in there. I know Urchin said that there is 10 sharks in there, but what if Ursula got more if she heard that he and the others escaped?". I looked up at Triton as I laid my head back on his shoulder. Triton sighed, "I know our future son-in-law has gotten the lagoon residents to come fight the sharks once I give the signal, and I don't like the idea of all our daughters splitting off to be bait to any shark, leading them to the lagoon residents, but as you had said, we have no choice. We have to try everything to take the city back.".

I nodded softly, and Urchin came up to us. I was surprised to hear that my daughters considered him as a little brother, and honestly, I'd like to have a son again. "Your majesties, we are ready.". Triton smiled softly, "Thank you, Urchin. Be careful, my boy.". I hugged Urchin, kissing him on the cheek, "You'd better get back to us once the city is safe again. I'd like to have you to be part of the family, if you want to.". Triton's hand rested upon my shoulder, "My wife's right. You have been there for my daughters, and you have helped this city many times despite your past.".

Urchin grinned softly, "Thanks, Dad, Mom. This is beyond anything I'd ever dreamed. I promise I'll be careful.". He nodded to us, and swam off in the direction of my daughters' position, and I kissed Triton on the lips softly, "You certainly changed a bit, husband.". Triton shook his head softly, "Change happens to us all, but I haven't changed entirely. I love you very much from these waters to the farthest ocean.".

I smiled, "I love you so much from the deepest depths of these waters to beyond the sky.". Triton chuckled warmly, and replied, "Come, let's do our part in this plan.". I sighed lightly, swam off alongside Triton, the Trident glowing as it's giving out a hum here and there, knowing Triton would destroy any shark to protect us.

It felt strange as I came into the city. No people laughing, making music, singing, playing, or shopping everywhere. Instead, sharks were everywhere. I glanced at Triton, nodded, and Triton exhaled, thrusting the Trident above, giving out a wide blast of gold light, and soon, I heard roars, snarls, growls mixing with slapping, biting, screaming sounds. I saw a shark coming for us, and Triton grabbed my hand, and we swam, as I called out, "Come get us, guppy!", taking advice from Flounder.

We turned around corners, under arches, hearing the shark roar and growl, and once we got to the barnacle rocks, Triton turned around, and his face turned furious, the Trident turning slightly red, and he blasted the shark off into the distance, hearing pained growls, and I grinned in delight as I floated some distance away, happy to see that my husband has truly managed to control his temper without me telling him to do so.

Suddenly, purple/black tentacles wrapped around me, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream for help, recognizing the tentacles through it has been long past a decade and so since I saw her, but I knew.. Ursula chuckled lowly as she brought me to her up close, "Wow, you barely changed. A few silvers, a couple of laugh lines, but you're still the Athena I remember.".

I glared at her as she swam on, leaving Triton far behind, hearing him call for me, yet becoming fainter as Ursula still kept me close, swimming up to the palace. I drew a sharp breath as I saw Ariel wrapped up in the bodies of two eels, too much familiar as they were the ones who caused me to lose my baby boy! And now they are holding my baby daughter captive!

I struggled against Ursula's tentacles angrily and Ursula smirked, freeing my mouth yet still holding me captive. "How dare you take me and Ariel prisoner?! Why are those eels here?".

Ursula widened her eyes, blinking as she drawled out, "Ohh, you don't know. Those eels are my babies, my pets. I was enraged when you rejected me. I had to pay that back by taking the life of your child.. Ooh, I loved it when you were heartbroken afterwards.". I gasped in horror and yelled out, "That was my son, you witch!".

Ursula cackled, "I had worse being called than that, dear Athena.". I growled lightly, "You wouldn't take the fact that I was betrothed to Triton in the first place. I always thought you loved me like a sister, but I was wrong. You were in love with me! You stalked me every moment I was alone.". Ursula chuckled, "Well, now you don't have to worry about that anymore..". She then sparked lightning out of her hands, forming a electric cage, and barked, "Jetsam, Flotsam, throw that brat into here!".

The eels cackled, and wrestled Ariel into the cage, and I was proud of how Ariel was fighting back, but I soon grew afraid when the cage closed on her, and Ariel charged forward, landing her hands upon the bars, and screamed as steam came forward. I glimpsed red marks as she took them off immediately, clutching them close to her chest, biting her lip to indicate that she's in pain.

I snapped at Ursula, "Triton will stop you!". Ursula smirked, "Oh, he won't if he sees you jailed up. After all, I planned this. I know him well as you do. He will give up the Trident for your freedom, and I will be the ruler of the seas, not him!". I blinked, exhaled, "You have gone too far this time.". Ursula cackled lightly, "Oh, I know.".

Her tentacles suddenly threw me into the cage, with Ariel calling for me, "Mom, are you okay?". I hugged her softly, "I am not hurt, but I am not okay! Your father's going to have his temper out full-blast once he hears that we're prisoners.". Ariel replied, "I hope they're okay, especially Eric. He doesn't know the city that good.".

I held her shoulder comfortingly, "He and everybody else will be fine.". We floated, flickering our tails, holding each other in comfort as we waited for Triton to come into the throne room as that's where Ursula has put us in, and she's infuriating me by sitting in Triton's throne! A roaring voice called out, "Ursula! I know you have my wife and daughter. Where in Poseidon are you?!".

I whispered, "Triton.", hearing Ariel speak, "Daddy.". Ursula cackled, called out, "What do you think, Triton?!". Soon enough, I saw Triton coming through so fast, clutching the Trident as it was clearly red, then when he glanced at us in the cage, his eyes widened, and the Trident turned gold as Triton is clearly shocked to see us as prisoners. He then gritted his teeth as he turned his sight upon Ursula, in the throne seat, lounging casually. I knew Ursula told the truth immediately, and I exhaled, "Triton, don't give her the Trident!".


	20. Chapter 20

(Triton's P.O.V.)

I heard my wife warn me, and I clutched the Trident tightly as Ursula yelled, "Shut up, Athena!". She sparked up some lightning to the cage, scaring Athena and Ariel. I growled, "Leave them alone!". Ursula smirked as she stopped, glancing at me. "Now, Triton. I will let them go free if you give me the Trident.". I sighed deeply as I realized that Ursula has gone too far this time, and she has outsmarted me for once.

I was relieved that my other daughters wasn't here, figuring they must have banded back together after baiting the sharks as I heard nothing apart from the hissing of Ursula's eels, a random shout here and there. Sebastian has told me that Ursula usually was in the palace during this terrible takeover, after he was freed by Eric's help. I haven't seen them since..

I exhaled, looking at Athena as she shook her head, her eyes frightened, with Ariel staring at me with a terrified look. I wanted them to be free yet I hated to do this.. I just got my wife back, and now she's a prisoner of the witch, the one who claimed to love Athena, but I knew differently. I remember Ursula's temper, and how she had hurt Athena in her anger. Ursula was possessive of Athena. They were great best friends..they seemed in tune to each other's thoughts and such, yet when Athena has been seeing me when we were simply teenagers, Ursula was..not herself anymore.

I remember forcing her out, exiling her forever with her snarling at me, "You won't live forever, Triton, and you will lose everything!". I heeded the first part, knowing merpeople are more able to live longer, living beyond 100 years to 120 years, but it's not forever, yet I ignored the second part, assuming that she was bluffing.

I narrowed my eyes, "They won't bother you once they go free, if I have your word..". I knew her contracts/her word is legally binding. Ursula blinked, raised a eyebrow, smirked, "Well, well, look who grew a smart mind.. Very well, they will leave on their will once they're free, but first, the Trident, if you please..". I gritted my teeth, hearing the tone in her voice, remembering it too well, and I reached out the Trident to her, and she smirked, her tentacles wrapping around the Trident, bringing it up to her as she clicked her hands, and the cage disappeared.

The Trident suddenly turned dark gold, and a blast came before I could even stop her, and I screamed in horror as I saw Athena struck by the beam, and she became so skinny, transforming into a polyp. Ariel yelled, "Mom!". Ursula cackled in delight as she called out, "Boys, restrain the brat! I have to deal with the old man himself..". She shot a beam above me, and suddenly I was in some metal net that I couldn't remove as it was too heavy on me, falling to the ground, struggling upside with my tail tangled.

Ursula smirked as she came forward, coming closer, purring, "Now you are losing everything as I have told you, remember?". I growled out, "Not everything! You may have my daughter, my wife, and me, but you don't have control over my entire family!".

Ursula looked enraged momentarily, "True..but I have something far devastating. I heard how you were so brokenhearted, sullen, distant when you 'lost' your wife all those years ago. How about reversing that, and for real?". I widened my eyes as the Trident grew even darker in a white-gold aura, with Ursula pointing it at me. I saw my daughter struggling, "No, Daddy!".

Ursula cackled, "Say goodbye, Triton.". Suddenly, I saw a black flash of scales, a yell, one of the guard's swords plunging into Ursula's arm, Ursula screaming in pain, with Eric glaring at her, "You forgot me! Leave my family alone, monster!". Ursula snarled shockingly like a shark, and before Eric would even move, her tentacles grabbed him around the arms and waist, binding him from escaping. She growled, "Wonder if you dare kill me after I dispose of you!". She then plunged the Triton's prongs into Eric.

Someone was screaming for Eric, and with dread, I look over to see Ariel, having a look of heartbroken devastation, screaming. I looked back to see Eric free from the prongs yet bleeding out a blossom red tinted blood from the three wounds in the shoulders/clavicle. Ursula cackled in triumph, "And to make sure you're gone for good, enjoy being bait to the sharks!".

Then the same dark gold blast came again, the force into Eric, being thrown far away through a open window. I exhaled in shock as Eric was thrown to the family garden, recognizing where he went to, noticing a small red flash in Eric's direction. I blinked in surprise as it was Sebastian.

Ariel gave out the most terrifying scream of heartbroken pain, and she suddenly changed into a merdog, verily different from what Eric used to be, but still dauntingly beautiful in a way. I exhaled in shock as it was surprising to see Ariel like that, then I remember.. the bonding ritual that betrothed/engaged couples traditionally do. The bonding ritual involves a blood vow, a kiss, and the blessing of a parent or two. The curse of Ursula must have lingered in the blood of Eric, and when the blood vow happened, it got into Ariel's blood.

Ariel bit the eels on the spine, causing them to let her go, and she swam the fastest I ever could barely believe yet my eyes believed it so, and she charged into Ursula, chomping, snarling, biting everywhere, causing her to lose the Trident, floating down to the floor when a flash of yellow and blue darted, grabbed it in his mouth. Flounder!

He swam to me, dropping the Trident into one of my outreached hands, and the familiar glow came, and I growled angrily as the net vanished under me, and I called out, "Ariel, cease!". Ariel heard me and let go of Ursula who actually looked worse than she did when I forced her out. I spat out, "Never again will you threaten my city, my people, my family! There will be no mercy for you, witch!".

I blasted out the Trident, and Ursula gave out a scream of agony before she bursted out into nothing, then I destroyed the eels next. Athena glowed white, moans becoming words as she changed back into my beloved wife, hugging me, "Triton! Thank god you're alright!". Ariel cried out as she shifted back to her normal look, "Eric!". I gasped, "Poseidon, he's in the garden!". Ariel darted out, a look of concern with her eyes gleaming in fright. We followed behind, dreading what will await all of us.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello, viewers! Just telling you one thing. Limbo is the same in a coma or in the pathway to heaven. Got some good surprises through this is bittersweet. Not telling you anymore. Bye! -Traveler.**_

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I weakly groaned as pain filled me, opening my eyes to a beautiful curtain of color, then I saw the statue of Triton and Athena. I realized I was in the family garden just like Ariel told me about. I moved slightly, and I shrieked, clutching my hand to my chest, glancing down to see three wounds leaking out heavily, and I knew Ursula got me wounded nearly to death.

"Eric, Eric, there you are!". Sebastian came into view, and I weakly grinned, "Hey..Sebastian..". I could barely speak, strength dwindling from me. Sebastian gasped in horror, "Poseidon, we got to get you to Triton! He can help heal you!". He tugged my hand tightly, and I pulled back, "I can't get up, Sebastian. I am dying.. it hurts so much..". I heard a unearthly scream, barely recognizing it as Ariel, and I exhaled heavily. "Oh..Ariel, I had to do something. I couldn't want another father gone from my life...".

Sebastian looked aghast at my comment, "Oh, Eric.. You saved the kingdom, the king at the cost of your life..you're breaking Ariel's heart...". I smiled at him softly, "I don't regret it, Sebastian..This world, the home of my Ariel, I feel like this is a place I could belong in..I know Ariel..she won't forget me..". Sebastian sighed softly as I was losing further strength, feeling my heart slow down, my eyes blurry yet clear at the same time as I won't give up glancing at the wonders, the beautiful flowers of the garden..

I heard Ariel's voice calling for me, "Eric, Eric, please answer me!". I weakly called out, "Ariel..". She swam so fast like a dolphin, her eyes gleaming, her face broken yet so flawless as she looked at me, sobs starting out in her voice as she picked me up into her lap, her hands into my hair and cheek. I spoke strongly as I could, "Ariel..I love you, my little mermaid. I never, ever regretted a moment we spent together.. I just couldn't bear to see your father to be taken away in your life..like me.. You're my family, never forget our dream... I am part of you, forever and always.".

Ariel cradled me softly as she leaned her face into mine, nuzzling softly, brokenly voicing, "Don't die, Eric. I just got you back! It's not fair! I love you so much! I wanted to have children with you! I won't dare love another as I love you, Eric!". I sighed weakly, raising a hand into her cheek, reacting as her hand covered mine, "Never forget me..". I leaned up as far as I could without aggravating my bleeding wounds more, kissing her firmly and passionately, and I closed my eyes at last, breathing in her floral scent, tasting her soft, lush lips, feeling her warm, smooth skin with my cheek-clad hand, and my other hand feeling her smooth, cool scales of her beautiful green tail. I finally let go, giving out a last breath as I felt my heart stop.

Like it was fog, there was a muffled scream, and there was heat, not the boiling hot kind, but more of the bubbling hot kind from a bathtub, and I knew nothing then, except for darkness. It was a sea of darkness..No time, no smells, no sounds, nothing. It seemed so long when suddenly, there was light, revealing a place that's somehow half above on land and half underwater, almost like a wall of glass is keeping them apart yet people, animals whom I can see, can change from a fish to a dog, or a human to a merperson as they cross from land into underwater and back.

The land half has a beautiful spread of pristine green grass, with the sky being crystal blue, and the water half has a darker tinted sky, having boulders of colorful coral and clear pale sand floors below. I was standing on two legs upon a boulder, at the point between the two sides, when I saw a merman coming up to me from the water half.

He had bright hazel eyes, a cropped haircut of pale red hair, tanned skin, and a indigo tail with sky blue fins. He grinned as he popped out from underwater, transforming into a human, wearing a blue shirt with black trousers, and barefoot, landing flawlessly upon the boulder besides me. "Hey, my future brother, looks like you're stuck here for a bit as Father had to heal you with the Trident.".

I blinked, then I remembered Athena's words about her lost son, and I spoke, "Tobias?". He nodded, proving me right, and I gaped in shock as he was literally in front of me, all grown up! "But how come you're-". Tobias chuckled, "Older?". I nodded mutely.

Tobias grinned, "That's the thing..I chose to age somehow while your folks chose to stay immortal here.". I widened my eyes, "My parents are here?". Tobias nodded, "Yeah, and oh, here they come! Uncle Oscar, Aunt Isabella!". He waved a hand, smiling widely, staring to the left of me, and I looked over to see...my parents, impossibly young as the day I remember.

My father almost looks like me, except for his style of hair which is more slicked back, with a goatee, and bright brown eyes, wearing a sun-bleached white shirt, with dark blue trousers, and gray boots, and very tanned skin. And my mother, I used to say that she was prettier than the moon to cheer her up whenever she gets sad, and I was right. She has silky brown hair with little curls at the ends in a braided up-do, the same ice blue eyes I had received, tan skin, wearing a teal dress, a beautiful gold necklace with a silver moon pendant, and black flats.

They came up to me from land into the boulder, with Mother sobbing lightly as she hugged me suddenly. I froze for a second, then I automatically hug her back, remembering how her hugs were so warm, so comforting. "Mama.". I whispered reverently. Mother sniffled lightly as she pulled back, "Oh, Poseidon, how I missed that!".

I smiled, "I used to say it to you after you read stories to me every night..". Mother nodded, kissed me on the cheek, "And now, look at you. You've grown, so handsome like your father!". Father chuckled warmly, "Indeed, and a beautiful fiance to boot as well.". I grinned, "You don't care if she's sometimes a mermaid?". Father shook his head, "Your lady very much cares for you, and loves you with her heart. We have watched you both, and we are so proud of you, son.".

Mother nodded, "He's right, Eric. We have raised Tobias since he came here as a baby, and we loved his differences as we are all the same.". Tobias grinned as he grasped my shoulder which is remarkably bare of the wound I saw before, "That's right, and I loved your folks too as my other parents, er, if you don't mind?". I chuckled softly.

"Ariel would've loved her older brother, indeed. I am happy that you weren't alone, you got my folks with you all this time while I was..alive.". Tobias blinked, "Eric, you are still alive. You're in a coma for ages!". Mother shook her head softly, "Not ages, Tobias, just a week.". I exhaled, "Wait, so I can go back?!".

Father nodded, "If that's what you choose. You see, this is limbo, the path to heaven. This is just a small piece of what it looks like in heaven. You can come with us, or go back to Ariel and the others.". I widened my eyes, and stared at him, then glanced at the sides of two worlds, the small slice of heaven as a representative of what to come if I choose to go with my parents and Tobias, then a image of Ariel appeared, her bright smile as she sang her part of that time we sang together in the Catfish Club, and I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Mama, Dad, but I gotta go back. This is the only chance I could have, and I love Ariel so much that it hurts.. Tobias, sorry about not going with you. I bet you got adventures planned, huh?". Tobias gently smiled, one-armed hugged/punched me on the arm softly, "Yeah, but hey, those adventures can wait! It's not gonna be the same without Ariel as the beacon for trouble, right?". I laughed softly, "You want me to tell your parents that you miss them, and love them, yeah?".

Tobias nodded, and then he grinned, "There's one more thing.". He whispered into my ear, voicing his secret to me, and as soon as I got it clearly, I nodded, "Got it firmly in mind.". Tobias smiled, and winked, "See you around, brother.". He then turned around, running toward the water half, jumping through, shifting back to his merman form with a shout of glee.

I shook my head, amused to realize that Tobias would have been the perfect role model for Ariel if he had lived. I turned around to face my parents, and we had this hug suddenly, with Father ruffling my hair out of habit and Mother cradling my cheeks in comfort, "Remember, we love you, son, and you better live well and long, and give us grandchildren as well.". I grinned softly, "I plan to, guys, and I will never forget you, and I will tell the children of your stories, Mama.".

"Give Ariel our love, Eric. This is not goodbye.". I nodded, and then suddenly there was a flash of light with my parent suddenly fogged up like faded memories, and I soon heard a sound of music, almost like my flute, no, it's my flute! I then slowly opened my eyes, beholding the most beautiful sight I had ever held to my heart. My little mermaid is playing my flute.


	22. Chapter 22

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

I played Eric's flute softly, still amazed at how it is working just properly underwater. I have been at Eric's side ever since he nearly died. Daddy and some doctors saved him just in time, but I was so upset when I heard that he's in a coma. Daddy told me that Mom was unconscious for three days during the terrible time she and Daddy lost my eldest brother.

I and my sisters were told everything, and I was even shocked when the eels were Flotsam and Jetsam from the story! And to add, Ursula was crazy-possessive of Mom out of want, not love as Mom and Daddy told us. It wasn't even my fault in the start, it was all Ursula.. Mom pointed out to say if I or Eric hadn't made deals with Ursula, Mom would've been still in that circus, forever thought as dead by Daddy and the rest of the city..and me.

Daddy was the one who offered to watch over Eric in the mornings when I couldn't keep my eyes up as I kept watch over him at nighttime. Mom gratefully watched over Eric in the afternoons when Daddy has to leave for his talks with our people and Sebastian. Flounder and my sisters kept me busy which I am grateful for, but I couldn't stop thinking about our dream.

After we had done the bonding ritual, we went to sleep to replenish our energy, and there, somehow we had the same dream. There was two children, their faces blurred like we couldn't know how they looked like, yet we saw their personalities as we observed them playing on land and in the sea. I was somehow content and happy when I heard them call me and Eric as Mom and Dad.

Eric and I woke up at the same time, proving that we actually had the same dream, and I couldn't help thinking what our future would be like after I get married to Eric, and Eric had the same thought, and he told me that no matter what, we are part of each other. I agreed on that. And now, with playing Eric's flute which I got from Grimsby up above when I told him and Carlotta about Eric's situation, I only hope that Eric would be awake soon.

I felt a warm hand suddenly on my fin, and I looked over, gasping in awe at Eric who smiled weakly, his scars dark yet shaped like six pointed stars upon his shoulders and clavicle. "Eric!". I sobbed out loud as I dropped the flute, leaning over to place a hand upon his cheek, glancing at his ice blue eyes which is full of love and admiration. He sighed softly, leaned his head into my hand, whispering softly, "I am here to stay, Ariel.".

I smiled in relief, then glared at him, "Don't ever scare me like that again! By Poseidon, I love you so much!". Eric sheepishly nodded, "Sorry, can you forgive me, my little mermaid?".

I smirked, "Make it up to me, say, to getting married.". Eric widened his eyes, "How long was I out for?". I sighed heavily, "A week. Daddy and some doctors saved you in time, but you're not entirely healed. Turns out Ursula's power lingered on the Trident when..she.. anyway..your wounds are now scarred.". Eric blinked, looked down at himself, and sighed heavily with a weak grin. "Well, it's a reminder of the great sacrifice I did to save your father. Speaking of him, how's he and the rest doing?".

"Alright, through they have been all worried about you, love.". I spoke softly. Eric nodded, "Good to hear that they're safe. Is she really gone?". I nodded solemnly, "Daddy destroyed her after I kinda went crazy on Ursula after she..hurt you.". Eric blinked in surprise, "Wait, you went crazy on the witch?". I shrugged helplessly when I shifted easily into my merdog form.

I was surprised to know that I somehow got a merdog form thanks to my and Eric's blood exchange in the bonding ritual after Daddy told me. My mind was blank at the time I was attacking Ursula out of anger and heartbroken pain. Eric exhaled as he glanced at me, smiling, **_"You look beautiful as ever."._** I blushed under my fur, **_"Oh, you're making me blush!"._**

Eric chuckled, "Who knew you'd make a beautiful Greenland Dog?". I shifted back to my mermaid form, knowing what he's talking about. I had studied dog books in Esbjerg Castle, and I found the breed. Fiery red fur with the underbelly a creamy tan, with my beloved bright blue eyes as well. "Looks like Ursula had done some good things for us unintentionally.". Eric agreed wholeheartedly, and smiled as he slowly sat up, "Now we have all the time to plan our wedding.".

I giggled, "Well, since we had met, we had known each other for about five months, how about we get married in five weeks, deal?". Eric hummed, "That's actually perfect, enough time to send out the invitations, plan out the cake, tell about every villager to bring out their best food, get fitted out for our suit/gown.". I kissed Eric softly, "Now we are together as it should be, and we'll be wife and husband soon. I cannot wait!".

Eric laughed softly, "Don't fret, my little mermaid. Planning out everything will keep us busy until the big day.". I nodded, and helped Eric out as he wanted to regain his strength and hunger as he had been in bed for a week. "Let's go see everybody, love. I have a feeling that my sisters are gonna freak out once they hear that we're to be married in five weeks.".

Eric kissed my forehead lovingly, "Then let's not keep them waiting, hmm?". I giggled again, and we swam out of the room, the golden pillars in sight as we are in the vicinity of the castle. I cannot seriously believe I am really getting married, yet I am! This is going to be the best day of my life!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, viewers! Now I love the original gown/suit of Ariel and Eric in their wedding from the movie, but in this story, I have decided to go differently. This chapter is regrettably the last one, but you know the saying, 'You save the best for last'! So, enjoy, all of you! -Traveler.**

-Five weeks later- (The big day)

It was a beautiful day at sea, and the _Harmony_ 's sailing quite well, with lots of people and animals from all walks of life turning out to attend the wedding of Prince Eric and Princess Ariel.

The deck was decorated with preserved pink coral flowers and silk ribbons of blue and purple, the cake is vanilla with strawberry frosting, being five tiers in height, and several stands filled with plates of food and drinks. Murmurs and chattering filled the deck as they waited for the bride, with the groom at the front with his best man at his side. Prince Eric actually looks nervous for once, much to Grimsby and Carlotta's amusement, and causing Flounder to smirk inwards.

Flounder, humanized just like Sebastian, is wearing a blue sleeved shirt with a dark emerald green vest, gray trousers, and sailor brown boots, having dark blonde hair in a windswept way, and his beloved light green eyes are still the same, being light tan skinned. And Sebastian, he is dark-skinned in a chocolate shade, having very dark brown eyes, and long braided black hair down past his shoulders with a bit of a goatee on his chin, wearing a maroon red sailor shirt, a silver-gray overcoat with gold lining, teal trousers, and sailor brown boots.

Eric is wearing a emerald green suit with golden epaulettes, lining, buttons, and a purple collar, cuffs, and sash. Below is his sky blue trousers, and black boots with golden lining. He took a deep breath as Sebastian led the band into the wedding version song of 'Part of Your World', and the crowd quieted down. Two pairs of footsteps sounded out, and Eric glanced at the galley doors which a couple of servants opened to reveal Ariel and her father.

King Triton, human for the first time, is wearing a navy blue suit with golden accents over gray trousers, and sailor brown boots, and of course, his crown and Trident in his left hand as his right hand is hung upon his daughter's arm. But Eric was enraptured by the beautiful sight of Ariel, wearing a basic pearl white gown with faint purple designs, a emerald green strung sash around her waist, faint purple sleeves over her white-clad arms, and pearl white flats, and of course, a lovely gold crown upon her head.

Eric exhaled softly to himself, "Wow.". Ariel gave a bright smile, brightening up Eric's day, earning Eric to smile back as she walked gracefully with her father across the aisle, with the audience bowing in respect and tradition. King Triton nodded firmly to Eric, asking a question in his eyes, and Eric bowed his head briefly in respect for his new father-in-law. King Triton let go of Ariel, smiling proudly with wet eyes as he walked over to his seat, with his wife, daughters, and adopted son surrounding around him in their seats.

Queen Athena is having her auburn red hair curled up in a updo, wearing a lovely navy blue dress with brown flats. Ariel's sisters are wearing dresses which had matched their former tails in color, with brown flats as well, and Urchin is wearing a formal shirt which matched his former tail in the shade of light green, with gray trousers, and sailor brown boots.

The wedding went wonderful with no interruptions, no surprises, and gleefully, no sea witches to ruin the day. The _Harmony_ sailed near the Atlantica royal family's old vacation place, which was the cove where the merpeople was welcome to bask and have fun until the day Queen Athena was taken away. The newlywed couple went down in merperson style, along with Ariel's family and friends joining in as the sun was nearing the time to set.

Eric surfaced upon a boulder before the _Harmony_ , with the audience watching and listening, and Grimsby, Carlotta, and Max the dog at front as well on the deck of the _Harmony_. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this Cove used to be a treasured place for my wife's people, and now, it is under my kingdom's protection. If any pirates or ill-intending people threaten the Cove, King Triton will make sure that the Cove stays safe, along with my soldiers to help as well. I promised someone special that I'd name a place in honor of him. Forever on, this Cove shall be called 'Tobias' Haven.'

Queen Athena nearly sobbed with happy tears with her husband holding her in his arms warmly and comfortingly as they were told by Eric that day he woke up from the coma about meeting Tobias and his parents. They were so relieved to know Tobias wasn't alone and that he was surrounded by Eric's parents in love and security. They knew if Jetsam and Flotsam hadn't been ordered by Ursula to bait the shark to hurt Athena, Tobias would have been born healthy and strong as he was found out to be in Eric's limbo visit.

Ariel's sisters cheered quietly, happy to hear that their lost eldest brother has been honored of the Cove. Ariel gave Eric a kiss on the cheek in grateful bliss, knowing Tobias is watching from up above, along with her in-laws which she wished she'd met, but knew she will, in a long, long time. Eric still kept on speaking, "Tobias' Haven belongs to me and Ariel for two weeks, as this is to be our honeymoon home. After that, from both worlds, all people are welcome to use it in family time, fun, and relaxation.".

The audience cheered happily and gladly of the news, and Eric waved to Grimsby, and Grimsby saw the signal, told the Captain to sail back to Denmark, and so, with gestures of goodbye and shouts of good luck from the ship's residents, the _Harmony_ left the premises of Tobias' Haven. The merpeople of Atlantica also did the same, disappearing into the sea, heading back to the city.

Ariel's sisters hugged Eric and Ariel one by one, and leaving with Flounder and Sebastian who received cheek kisses from Ariel and respectful nods from Eric. Athena hugged Ariel while Triton spoke to Eric quietly about something, then vice versa. Ariel and Eric was finally alone, excitedly nervous about their wedding night, but decided to roll with it.

* * *

-7 years later- (Epilogue)

"The mean witch was vanquished by King Triton, and Queen Ariel and King Eric, happily relieved as the witch's gone, had went on to plan their wedding after a dream visit with family. Oh, the wedding was glorious!". Sebastian the crab proudly told the story which was watered down for the children's minds as he sat upon a soft chair, with three children sitting upon the rug, staring up at him.

"Where did they go next, Uncle Sebastian?". A light brown haired girl with teal eyes in a light green dress piped up. This is Princess Swan, the daughter of Princess Adella and Prince Consort Stevie. Sebastian chuckled, "Why, they wanted to relax and have fun in Tobias' Haven. I believe it was two weeks.".

"How come it's called Tobias' Haven? Mommy said that Tobias was my uncle, but he's in heaven.". replied a black haired girl with bright blue eyes in a peach pink dress. This is Princess Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric. Sebastian hummed, "Let's say Tobias was one of the family from the dream visit, and he asked for a place to be named in his honor, hence Tobias' Haven.".

The last child, a dark brown haired boy with grey eyes, wearing a casual blue shirt with brown trousers, spoke up, "Mama said Queen Ariel was the beautiful-est lady she had ever seen at the wedding.". Sebastian nodded, "Oh, yes, Davy. Queen Ariel was quite the sight to see! Oh, King Eric was very wide-eyed when he saw her.". Davy blinked, and nodded in understanding. He's the son of Bachu and Cornelia.

Melody then spoke, "Then we came later on, right?". Sebastian grinned, "Indeed!". A knock on the open door, and all eyes turned to see King Eric standing in the threshold, smiling, "Thank you, Sebastian for keeping Melody company, but now she has a new sibling to meet.". Melody gasped, "The baby came?!".

King Eric chuckled, "Yep. Come on, sweetheart, and oh, your parents are in the dining room, Swan and Davy.". Melody got up, and sprinted to her father who picked her up easily with his arms, holding her against his chest, with Swan holding Sebastian in her hands, and Davy followed behind. The group split into two hallways, the two children in the hallway to the dining room, while King Eric and Melody went into the other hallway to a stairway, heading upstairs, into another hallway.

They got to the second door from the back, headed inside the room which used to be Melody's nursery, and now the baby's nursery. Upon the rocking chair is a beaming, half-tired Ariel holding a blue blanket-clad bundle in her arms, and Melody called out softly, "Mommy?". Ariel looked up, smiled, "Baby girl, your brother is ready to see you.".

King Eric gently placed a wide-eyed Melody down upon the floor, and Melody slowly walked on, carefully leaning over Ariel's arms to look at her baby brother, and she became enraptured quickly just like Ariel and Eric was. A slightly bewildered pair of sea foam green eyes stared back, abeit a shade darker than his grandmother's eyes, a few wisps of fine light red hair on his head, and rosy pale skin all over. He softly gurgled at Melody who smiled back.

"I like him! What is his name, Mommy?". Melody looked up at Ariel, who chuckled warmly, "His name is Zale.". Melody repeated the name to herself, and grinned, "I love it. What does it mean?". Eric piped up as he had walked over behind Ariel to rest his head upon Ariel's head, "It means 'Strength of the sea'.". Melody giggled, "Grandfather is gonna like that. Are we gonna see him and Grandma soon?".

Ariel smiled, "As soon as Sebastian will deliver the news himself, we shall see them. They will love Zale just like they love you, Melody.". Melody nodded, and tilted her head in a goofy look aimed at Zale, who gurgled in laughter, and she then asked, "Are we living happily ever after?".

Eric ruffled Melody's hair softly, grinned, "Yes, sweetheart, we all are. And it is both a happy ending and a happy beginning in our lives, right, my little mermaid?". Ariel kissed Eric softly and lovingly, and pulled back, "Yes, yes, we are, love.". Outside, it was dark with the stars shining, with the ocean peacefully cresting and moving, and three individual stars twinkled very brightly in signifying happiness and love of the new addition to the family.


End file.
